Die Rückkehr des Prinzen
by ChiaraM
Summary: Friede in Mittelerde - bis zu einem verhängnisvollen Morgen. Aragorn muss erneut sein Reich schützen und bittet um Hilfe. Auch Legolas begleitet ihn und muss Entscheidungen treffen....Kapitel 13 ist endlich oben! bitte lest und reviewt!
1. Rueckkehr

Autor: ChiaraM  
  
Titel: Die Rückkehr des Prinzen  
  
Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehört mir nicht eine der Figuren von Tolkien. Leider auch nicht Legolas, was mich besonders bestürzt. Die nachfolgende Geschichte wurde unter Nachwirkung einer Hardcore - Lesesession der Tolkien - Trilogie geschrieben. Ich gehe relativ sorglos mit diesem Stoff um! *ggg*  
  
************** Rückkehr *******************  
  
Endlich. Sauron besiegt, Mittelerde gerettet und die Garantie mindestens für die nächsten 1000 Jahre Protagonist der Lieder und Gedichte zu sein. Legolas konnte bei seiner Rückkehr in den Düsterwald zu seiner Familie hochzufrieden sein, obwohl es lange gedauert hatte. Wie Galadriel vorhergesagt hatte, war das Meer war zu seinem Verhängnis geworden. Ein wenig ärgerte es Legolas, dass die hohe Frau aus Lorien wieder einmal Recht behalten hatte . Doch dem Zauber der sanften Wellen, der schreienden Seevögel und dem leichten salzigen Geruch hatte er sich einfach nicht erwehren können.  
  
Gimli war während der vier Jahre auf See bei ihm gewesen. Er war es auch, der Legolas doch noch dazu gebracht hatte, wieder auf das Festland und nach Mittelerde zurückzukehren. Schließlich hatte er Gimli versprochen, sämtliche Höhlen Gondors und Umgebung mit ihm zu erkunden. Und das war für einen Elb eindenkbar großes Opfer. Ihm hatte davor gegraut, nun monatelang seine Zeit unter der Erde zubringen zu müssen, doch der besessene Zwerg hatte gnadenlos gefordert, dass Legolas ihn begleitete.  
  
Mit einem hämischen Grinsen hatte er verkündet: "Stell dich nicht so an, Elb! Deine Frisur wird schon nicht ruiniert, mein Gott."  
  
Also war Legolas Gimli durch halb Mittelerde gefolgt und nach knapp zweijähriger Erkundungszeit sämtlicher dunkler Wirkstätten der Zwerge, kehrte Legolas endlich heim. Erst jetzt, wo er den Rande des Düsterwaldes erreicht hatte, spürte er, wie sehr ihm sein Zuhause gefehlt hatte. Die Luft roch frisch, die Vögel sangen und von weiten tauchte der Rand Düsterwalds auf. Legolas war so glücklich, dass er nicht an sich halten konnte und das letzte Stück rannte.  
  
Er vergaß jegliche Vorsicht und hatte nur noch Augen und Ohren für seine wiedergefundene Heimat. Er erschrak dementsprechend, als ihm mit einem Mal jemand in den Weg sprang. Legolas stoppte seinen Lauf abrupt und hatte wenige Sekunden später Pfeil und Bogen in den Händen und auf die vor ihm stehende Gestalt gerichtet, bereit jederzeit den tödlichen Schuss abzufeuern.  
  
Da erst erkannte er, wen er vor sich hatte. "Haldir" rief Legolas erfreut aus "Was tust du hier, so weit weg von Lorien?"  
  
"Schön dich endlich wiederzusehen, Legolas, Thranduils Sohn!"  
  
Haldir schien sich nicht weniger freuen, Legolas wieder zu sehen. "Ich erwarte dich. Meine geflügelten Kundschafter haben mir gesagt, dass du kommen würdest. Weist du denn wirklich nicht, was in Kürze bevorsteht?"  
  
"Nein, aber wie ich dich kenne, wirst du es mir sofort sagen" lachte Legolas.  
  
"Aragorns Hochzeit! Er wird endlich Arwen zur Frau nehmen!!!! Das ist das Großereignis in Mittelerde. Du darfst da natürlich auf keinen Fall fehlen und ich sowieso nicht!" Haldir schien wirklich aufgeregt zu sein.  
  
Legolas freute sich für Aragorn. Er hatte Arwen während ihrer Abenteuer sehr vermisst.  
  
"Warum so spät?" fragte Legolas.  
  
"Deinet- und Gimlis wegen natürlich!" meinte Haldir ungeduldig. "Ihr habt euch ja wirklich Zeit gelassen!"  
  
Es klang vorwurfsvoll und Legolas kam der Verdacht, dass seine Anwesenheit, die bei den Feierlichkeiten erwarte wurde, nicht der einzige Grund für Haldirs Unruhe war. Ihm schwante, dass ihm noch irgendetwas bevorstand. Doch Haldir unterbrach seinen Gedankengang und drängte zur Eile. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Palast von Legolas' Vater, des König Thranduils.  
  
******  
  
Am späten Vormittag erreichten Haldir und Legolas den versteckten Palast im Düsterwald. Schon auf dem Weg hatte Legolas das Gefühl gehabt, nie fortgewesen zu sein. Jetzt, da er sein Zuhause wiedersah, war ihm, als sei er nie fortgewesen. Alles war so selbstverständlich, alles wie immer. Nur eine Sache hatte sich verändert: Der düstere Schatten von Angst und schwindender Hoffnung war verschwunden. Was er vorfand, war der Düsterwald seiner Kindheit. Legolas lächelte: Er war daheim.  
  
Haldir und er betraten den Palast. Die Dienerschaft schien erfreut, wenn auch nicht sonderlich überrascht, ihn zu sehen. Sie verneigten sich tief vor dem heimgekehrten Prinzen und Thronerben Düsterwalds. Legolas freute sich über soviel Aufmerksamkeit und sprach mit nahezu jedem Untertan auf seine freundliche und keineswegs überhebliche Art und Weise. Da sein Weg weit gewesen war, verlangte es ihn nach einem Bad und anderer Kleidung. So verabschiedete er sich von Haldir und ging in seine Zimmerflucht, die er in Düsterwald bewohnte.  
  
Als er die Tür öffnete, blieb er stehen und atmete tief ein. Es roch frisch und alles war für ihn vorbereitet. Auf einer Bank lag ein Stapel Handtücher und frische Kleider lagen auf seinem Bett. Legolas entkleidete sich und stieg in das nach Fichtennadeln duftende Badewasser. Aaahhhh....das Wasser tat unendlich gut. Er entspannte sich vollkommen. Schließlich stieg er nach einer Stunde aus dem Wasser und begann sich abzutrocknen und sich anzukleiden. Gerade, als er seine Hose angezogen hatte, bemerkte er einen frischen Luftzug und sein Blick richtete sich auf das offene Fenster. Legolas betrat nur mit einer Hose bekleidet den Balkon. Er sog die frische Luft in seine Lungen und spürte, wie der sanfte Luftzug über seine nackte Haut strich. Er lehnte den Kopf sanft zurück, sodass die langen blonden Haare auf seinen schlanken Rücken festklebten. Plötzlich vernahm er ein Geräusch. Wie aus einem schönen Traum gerissen, drehte er sich um.  
  
Vor ihm stand eine Palastdienerin, eine hübsche junge Elbe mit langen dunklen Haaren und tiefblauen Augen, die einen wachen Verstand und eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe verrieten. Doch im Moment machte sie einen etwas verwirrten Eindruck: Ihr Blick wanderte von den schönen ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen des Prinzen über dessen nasses Haar zu seinem Oberkörper. Dort verweilte ihr Blick.  
  
Ihre Augen wollten gerade tiefer wandern, als sie ein belustigter Legolas fröhlich angrinste und unverhohlen meinte: "Sind sie fertig? Wenn sie mich nämlich in Ruhe begutachtet haben, würde ich mich gerne weiter anziehen."  
  
Die junge Elbe wurde rot und wollte sich beschämt zum gehen wenden. Doch Legolas hielt sie lachend zurück. "Macht euch nichts daraus. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Wie ist euer Name?"  
  
"Alanedya" antwortete die junge Elbe vorsichtig. Noch immer war sie rot im Gesicht. Legolas musste angesichts ihres beschämten Anblicks erneut lächeln.  
  
"Gut Alanedya. Bitte lasst mich nun allein und richtet meinem Vater aus, dass ich in einer halben Stunde bei ihm bin."  
  
Sofort drehte sich die Palastdienerin um und verließ die Räume des Prinzen. Legolas sah ihr lächelnd und auch etwas wehmütig nach. Wie lange war es eigentlich her, als ihn eine Frau das letzte Mal auf diese Weise angesehen hatte? Er seufzte wehmütig und wendete sich wieder seinem Vorhaben zu. Sein Vater wartete. Legolas kleidete sich vollständig an und frisierte sein langes Haar. Schließlich erschien er wieder in der königlichen Tracht des Düsterwaldes. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, darüber ein grünes Hemd, das am Kragen silbern abgesetzt war. Darüber einen langen Mantel und einen Gürtel, der ebenfalls silberne Schnallen hatte. Er verließ seine Räume und machte sich durch den Palast auf den Weg zu seinem Vater.  
  
Schließlich betrat er den Audienzsaal. Sein Vater stand angespannt am Fenster und hatte seinen Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Legolas kannte dieses angespannte und konzentrierte Gesicht seines Vaters. Er setzte es immer genau dann auf, wenn er vor einem Problem stand. Legolas seufzte innerlich. Er hatte geglaubt nun endlich Ruhe zu finden.  
  
"Vater" sprach er Thranduil laut und deutlich an. Der König schrak zusammen und drehte sich abrupt um.  
  
"Legolas" und für eine Sekunde überzog der Hauch eines Lächelns Thranduils Gesicht, als er seines Sohnes ansichtig wurde. "Schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen."  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten gingen Vater und Sohn aufeinander zu und umarmten sich. Schließlich richtete sich Legolas auf und fragte: "Was bedrückt euch Vater?"  
  
Thranduil fixierte seinen Sohn und hob zu sprechen an.  
  
************ Ende Kapitel 1 ***************** Tja, das war der erste Streich und der zweite folgt sogleich.....*gg* 


	2. Eine fast unerwartete Wendung

Autor: ChiaraM  
  
Titel: Die Rückkehr des Prinzen  
  
Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört mir auch jetzt noch keine der Figuren. Alles was ich habe, ist eine rege Fantasie, die vor allem durch den Anblick der Filmbesetzung angeregt wird...*g*  
  
******************************** Eine (fast) unerwartete Wendung **************************************  
  
"Legolas, du weist ich werde alt. Alles, was ich wollte, war Düsterwald aus dem drohenden Schatten zu befreien. Es ist geglückt und dank deiner wurde auch ganz Mittelerde davon befreit. Mit Aragorn bricht ein neues Zeitalter an. Ein Zeitalter, in das ich die Elben von Düsterwald nicht führen kann."  
  
Thranduil seufzte. Legolas fixierte seinen Vater und fragte sich, was wohl als nächstes kommen sollte.  
  
"Ich möchte, dass du als mein ältester und hoffentlich weisester Sohn den Thron Düsterwalds übernimmst."  
  
Erleichtert atmete der alte König auf. Legolas fühlte sich, als habe ihm jemand mit einen eisernen Rammbock in die Magengrube geschleudert. Er blickte seinen Vater vollkommen verstört an.  
  
"Vater, das kann ich nicht. Noch nicht."  
  
Thranduil seufzte. Das war haargenau die Reaktion, die er von Legolas erwartet hatte. Seine Hoffnung, der Ringkrieg und die damit verbundenen Erfahrungen würden seinen Sohn haben reifen lassen, erwies sich als haltlos. Legolas schien immer noch nicht im Stande zu sein, Verantwortung für mehr als sein eigenes Tun zu übernehmen.  
  
"Legolas, du wusstest, dass dies geschehen würde. Du hättest Zeit gehabt dich vorzubereiten" Thranduil begann ärgerlich zu werden "Aber nein, was tut mein Herr Sohn? Segelt unnützerweise auf den Weltmeeren herum und dazu noch mit einem Zwerg!"  
  
"Gimli ist mein Freund!" verteidigte sich Legolas. "Und außerdem...."  
  
"Legolas ich dulde keinen Widerspruch" donnerte er "du wirst noch in diesem Jahr heiraten und den Thron Düsterwalds besteigen. Und du WIRST deinem Volk ein guter und gerechter König sein."  
  
Legolas schwieg daraufhin.  
  
Etwas ruhiger fuhr Thranduil fort: "Ich weiß, dass du das kannst und wirst."  
  
Legolas war ob der Eröffnungen seines Vaters verstört. Schon seit seinem Treffen mit Haldir hatte er so ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt. Gleichzeitig plagte ihn das schlechte Gewissen. Ja, er hatte gewusst, dass sein Vater plante, den Thron zu verlassen. Als Erstgeborener war auch nur er für die Thronfolge in Frage gekommen und im Hinblick darauf Jahrhunderte in sämtlichen Fertigkeiten ausgebildet worden. Doch statt sofort nach dem Niedergang Saurons zu seinem Vater und seinem Volk zurückzukehren, hatte er das Leben ungeniert genossen. Legolas wurde wütend auf sich selbst.  
  
Thranduil beobachtete seinen Sohn aufmerksam. Schon immer hatte er in Legolas' schönem Gesicht lesen können, wie in einem offenen Buch. Stets spiegelten seine dunkelblauen Augen seinen Seelenzustand voller Intensität wieder. Und auch jetzt konnte Thranduil den inneren Kampf sehen, den Legolas mit sich selbst austrug und er hatte Mitleid.  
  
"Haldir hat dir vermutlich gesagt, dass König Aragorn in wenigen Tagen heiraten wird. Die Hochzeit wird in Minas Tirith stattfinden und wir sind eingeladen. Wir gedenken morgen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang aufzubrechen. Nutze den Aufenthalt in Minas Tirith um deine Entscheidung zu fällen."  
  
Daraufhin drehte sich der König um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Zurück blieb ein verzweifelter Legolas, der sich mit einem Mal einer immensen Verantwortung gegenüber sah. Heiraten und den Thron besteigen. Das alles in nur einem Jahr. Völlig überfordert verließ auch er den Raum. Ziellos und ohne aufzublicken irrte er durch die Palastgänge, als er plötzlich unsanft angestoßen wurde. Er vernahm einen kurzen spitzen Schrei und darauf ein Poltern. Erschrocken blickte er auf und geradewegs in zwei tiefblaue Augen, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkamen.  
  
******  
  
Alanedya blickte ihn verwirrt an. Das war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass sie sich vor dem Prinzen Düsterwalds in eine unmögliche und peinliche Situation brachte. Das so etwas aber auch immer ihr passieren musste. Ihre Mutter hatte recht gehabt: Sie war definitiv ungeschickt. Noch immer sah der Prinz Alanedya aus seinen blauen Augen unverwandt an. Er wirkte bedrückt, das spürte sie sofort.  
  
Legolas seinerseits starrte wie hypnotisiert in ihre Augen. Langsam löste er den Blick und sah, dass der Boden überseht mit Scherben war. Fast gleichzeitig bückten sich beide. Alanedya spürte seinen warmen Atem nahe an ihrem Gesicht und sog seinen Duft in sich auf. Er roch nach Fichtennadeln, Wald und frischer Luft. Sie neigte ihr Gesicht noch näher an das seine. Fast berührten sich ihre Wangen.  
  
Legolas wendete sanft den Kopf und berührte mit seinen Lippen ihre Wange. Es war kein Kuss, mehr ein flüchtiger Hauch. Doch so schnell, wie dieser Moment gekommen war, verging er wieder. Mit der Heftigkeit eines Schwerthiebes kehrten die Worte seines Vaters in seinen Kopf zurück und er erhob sichl. Eine Entschuldigung murmelnd lief er raschen Schrittes zum Ende des Ganges. Zurück blieb eine ebenso faszinierte wie verwirrte Alanedya.  
  
********  
  
Als Legolas aufwachte, brachte er es kaum fertig, den Kopf zu heben. Er hatte die schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen seines Lebens, doch rührten sie nicht vom Weine her. Sie wurden von seinen schweren Gedanken verursacht. In einem heroischen Akt der Selbstüberwindung erhob er sich dennoch und stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf. Das war die schlimmste Nacht seit langem gewesen.  
  
Er zog sich rasch an. Diesmal schnallte er auch seinen Bogen und den Köcher um. Trotz des neugewonnenen Friedens in Mittelerde gab es noch immer genügend Orks, welche die Gegend unsicher machten. Er beschloss, das Frühstück ausfallen zu lassen und den nahenden Morgen lieber mit Blick auf den Wald auf seinem Balkon zubeginnen. Wenig später klopfte es an der Tür und Haldir trat ein.  
  
"Legolas, bist du soweit? Die Pferde sind bereit. König Thranduil mahnt zum Aufbruch nach Minas Tirith."  
  
"Ich komme" antwortete Legolas lustlos.  
  
Haldir registrierte Legolas' finstere Miene, sagte aber nichts. Er war durchaus im Bilde über Thranduils Pläne und er konnte nachfühlen, was Legolas durchmachte.  
  
Der lange Ritt nach Minas Tirith wurde für Legolas, König Thranduil, Haldir und ihre Eskorte eine schweigsame Angelegenheit. Die Männer sprachen nur über das Notwendigste. Sobald sie einen Rastplatz fanden, zog sich Legolas zurück. Er mied sorgsam seinen Vater und auch Haldir.  
  
Bereits eine Woche später erreichte die kleine Gruppe die Hauptstadt Gondors und den Sitz König Aragorns. Legolas war erstaunt: Wie viel hatte sich doch verändert, seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Die Stadt wirkte schon von weitem fröhlich und betriebsam. Die Vorbereitungen für die Feierlichkeiten von König Aragorn und Elronds schöner Tochter Arwen liefen offensichtlich auf Hochtouren.  
  
Schließlich ritten Legolas und sein Vater in die Tore der Stadt ein. Die Menschen blieben stehen und musterten die Elben neugierig. Zwar waren es nicht die ersten Elben, die in den vergangenen Tagen nach Minas Tirith gekommen waren und doch erregten die drei blonden hochgewachsenen und außergewöhnlich schönen Elbenmänner Aufmerksamkeit. Haldir genoss diese bewusst und hatte sein gewinnendstes Lächeln aufgesetzt. Thranduil wahrte Haltung und ritt stolz wie ein König durch die Straßen von Minas Tirith.  
  
Legolas hingegen umgab eine Wolke der Schwermut. Kaum, das er nur einmal aufblickte. Plötzlich rief eine Stimme über die Straße: "Legolas! Legolas jetzt warte doch mal!"  
  
Legolas blickte sich erstaunt um. Diese Stimme war ihm nur zu gut bekannt...."Gimli!"  
  
Leichtfüßig und befreit sprang Legolas vom Pferd und lief auf den Zwerg zu. So glücklich hatte er sich schon seit Tagen nicht gefühlt.  
  
Gimli schien sofort zu spüren, dass etwas mit seinem Freund nicht stimmte. "Hat der Herr Elb Migräne? Oder einen Knoten im güldenen Haar?" Legolas kannte Gimli gut genug, um diese raue Neckerei als das zu verstehen, was sie war: Eine Aufforderung, dem Zwerg mitzuteilen, was ihn bedrückte.  
  
"Nicht jetzt Gimli" meinte Legolas jedoch. "Lass uns damit warten, bis wir im Palast sind."  
  
Der Zwerg sah ein, dass ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben würde. Das dieser Elb merkwürdig war, wusste er ja' aber heute übertraf er sich mal wieder selbst. Macht ein Gesicht, als habe ihm jemand die Pomade aus dem Baderaum geklaut. Und das obwohl Aragorn bald heiratet. Gimli schüttelte den Kopf. 'Elben!'  
  
Jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängend ritten Gimli und Legolas zum Palast von Minas Tirith.  
  
*****************  
  
Ende Kapitel 2 ********************* 


	3. Aragorns Tafel

Autor: ChiaraM  
  
Titel: Die Rückkehr des Prinzen  
  
Disclaimer: Figuren, Schauplätze ect. © Tolkien  
  
*************** Aragorns Tafel *******************  
  
Schließlich erreichten Legolas und Gimli den Palast von Minas Tirith. Sie übergaben Legolas' Pferd dem Stallburschen und machten sich auf den Weg in den Palast. Gimli sah Legolas immer wieder unauffällig, aber umso neugieriger von der Seite an. Selten hatte er den sonst so fröhlichen Elb derart verschlossen und düster gesehen. 'Ja' dachte Gimli 'jetzt versteht er sich bestimmt noch besser mit Aragorn. Wahrlich, die beiden werden sich immer ähnlicher.'  
  
Am Palasteingang meldeten sie, dass Legolas Grünblatt, Thranduils Sohn und Gimli, Gloinssohn gekommen waren. Die Palastwache meinte, das beide schon erwartet würden und führte Legolas und Gimli in den Thronsaal. Dort stand eine lange Tafel, die von einem Ende des Raumes zum anderen reichte. Als Legolas seinen Blick über die daran sitzenden schweifen ließ, lachte sein Herz zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage. Am linken Ende saß Bilbo Beutlin, neben ihm Gandalf, Sam, Frodo, Merry und Pippin. Daneben waren zwei Plätze frei. Hiernach folgten Elrond und seine Söhne, Èowyn und Faramir, Èomer, Galadriel und Celeborn, Arwen und Aragorn, daneben ein paar junge Männer, die Legolas nicht kannte. Vermutlich auch Dúnedain. An der rechten Seite saßen Haldir und sein Vater. Legolas' Herz verkrampfte sich sofort wieder. Das Lächeln, das aus seinem Herzen gebrochen war, gefror augenblicklich.  
  
Aragorn erhob sich und eilte auf Gimli und Legolas zu. Freudestrahlend umarmte er die beiden und bat sie, sich an die Tafel zu setzen, damit endlich alle vollständig wären. Legolas setzte sich zwischen Pippin und Gimli und wurde sofort begeistert von ersterem und den daneben sitzenden Hobbits begrüßt.  
  
"Hey Legolas! Lange nicht gesehen. Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht?" Pippins Redeschwall ließ sich gar nicht aufhalten und überforderte den Elb. Schließlich kam er zum Wesentlichen: Essen! "Legolas, du musst diese Pasteten probieren, die sind einfach köstlich."  
  
"Ja und den Braten" fiel Merry ein "...und die Kartoffeln und das Gemüse und..."  
  
"Denkt ihr Hobbits eigentlich IMMER nur ans Essen?!" fragte Legolas ungehalten.  
  
"Ja" bemerkte Pippin kleinlaut und ebenso schuldbewusst. "Was ist denn los mit dir, Legolas?"  
  
Normalerweise war der Elb schwerlich aus der Ruhe zu bringen und zu Scherzen und Neckereien aufgelegt.  
  
"Macht euch nichts draus" meinte Gimli ungnädig und deutete mit der Hand vor der Stirn eine theatralische Geste an "Der Herr Elb hat Migräne!"  
  
Gerade als Legolas eine entsprechend bissige Bemerkung machen wollte, erhob sich Aragorn und schlug leicht mit seiner Gabel gegen sein Glas. Sofort kehrte Ruhe ein.  
  
"Meine lieben Freunde, ich freue mich, dass wir nach all der Zeit und unserem gemeinsamen Kampf gegen das Dunkel endlich wieder alle zusammen sind. Doch diesmal aus einem freudigen Anlass: Arwen, Elronds Tochter und ich werden heiraten."  
  
Beifälliges Gemurmel erhob sich. Aragorn fuhr fort:  
  
"Wir haben uns deshalb so lange Zeit gelassen, weil wir Gimli und Legolas auf diesem Fest nicht missen wollten. Ich freue mich ganz besonders, die beiden heute nach ihrer langen Reise über die Weltmeere und durch Mittelerde endlich wieder zu sehen. Doch jetzt: Lasst uns essen und die Feierlichkeiten der nächsten Tage in vollen Zügen genießen."  
  
Aragorn setzte sich und sofort stürzten sich die Hobbits erneut auf die aufgetafelten Köstlichkeiten. Legolas war beruhigt: Solange sie aßen (und das taten sie meistens), stellten sie keine Fragen über seinen Gemütszustand. Er selbst verspürte einfach keinen Hunger, nahm allerdings doch etwas Braten und Gemüse, um nicht erneut unangenehm aufzufallen. Er beugte sich vor und betrachtete Aragorn und Arwen. Aragorn strich gerade sanft mit dem Finger über Arwens Wange und sie lächelte glücklich. Legolas seufzte innerlich. Auch er würde bald heiraten. Nur wusste er wirklich nicht wen. Einmal mehr fiel ihm auf, dass er einsam war. Doch bis vor einer Woche hatte er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen müssen.  
  
Plötzlich tauchte ein Bild vor seinen Augen auf: Tiefblaue Augen blickten schüchtern unter einem schwarzen Haarschopf hervor. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er den Gedanken verscheuchen. Eine Palastdienerin Düsterwalds war wohl kaum die richtige Partie für einen Thronfolger. Unwillkürlich ballte er seine Faust, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
  
"Ist der Herr Elb nun Willens, mir zu sagen, was ihn bedrückt?" Gimli hatte sich entspannt zurückgelehnt. Offensichtlich hatte er sein Mahl beendet und sich eine Pfeife angezündet, an der er genüsslich zog.  
  
"Jedenfalls keine Migräne, das heißt zumindest bevor du hier aufgetaucht bist" bemerkte Legolas spitz.  
  
"Meine Güte" Gimli tat entrüstet. "Da läuft ja ganz gehörig was falsch bei dir. Lass uns ein Stück gehen, ja? Hier lauschen zu viele neugierige Ohren!"  
  
Wie ertappt liefen Merry und Pippin rot an. Gimli erhob sich und Legolas folgte ihm. Gandalf sah den beiden nach. Legolas kam ihm ungewöhnlich bedrückt vor. Fast so, als habe man eine zentnerschwere last auf die schlanken Schultern des schönen Elben geladen. Er sah Thranduil an: Seine Blicke folgten seinem Sohn, der gerade den Raum verließ. Gandalf zog die Brauen hoch. Wenn er die Zeichen richtig deutete, so war es wahrscheinlich doch kein Gerücht: Es bahnten sich Veränderungen in Düsterwald an. Thranduil plante, Legolas den Thron zu überlassen. Gandalf seufzte: Nach allem was er von dem lebensfrohen Elben wusste, ahnte er, dass Legolas diese Ehre und die damit verbundene Verantwortung zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wohl kaum zu schätzen wissen würde. Dennoch würde er ohne Zweifel ein guter König sein.  
  
****** Legolas und Gimli betraten den Palastgarten von Minas Tirith. Gimli blinzelte, denn das helle Sonnenlicht blendete ihn. Legolas lief noch immer schweigend neben ihm. Schließlich nahm Gimli das Wort und fragte:  
  
"Jetzt sag schon Legolas? Was ist dein Problem?"  
  
Legolas seufzte. Der Zwerg würde ja doch keine Ruhe geben.  
  
"Mein Vater will den Thron an mich abgeben" antwortete er tonlos "Ich soll noch in diesem Jahr heiraten und der neue Königs Düsterwalds werden."  
  
Gimli schwieg. Dann meinte er vorsichtig: "Und...ähm...wo ist das Problem? Ich, na ja, ich meine du wusstest doch, dass das passieren würde."  
  
Legolas blickte ihn finster an. "Ja ich wusste es. Aber mein Vater ist ein Elb verdammt noch mal. Ich dachte ich könne mir noch gute 200 Jahre Zeit lassen! Und außerdem heiraten! Wen sollte ich denn bitte schön heiraten?"  
  
Gimli grinste spöttisch. "Och, da wird sich schon jemand finden... na ja obwohl. Du bist zwar schön, aber...du bist eitel, voreilig, launisch..."  
  
"Gimli" mahnte Legolas.  
  
"..weist die Schönheit von Höhlen nicht zu schätzen, schläfst mit offenen Augen, hast so komische Zöpfe..."  
  
"GIMLI!!!!!!!" brüllte Legolas.  
  
Sein Nervenkostüm war am Ende! Dieser Zwerg!!!!  
  
"Das steht doch alles gar nicht zur Debatte. Was würdest du davon halten, du der sich angeblich mein Freund schimpft, mir beizustehen oder mir zu raten, hmm?"  
  
Legolas wirkte jetzt wirklich verärgert. Doch für Gimli war die Miene seines Freundes scheinbar kein Hindernis dafür, es noch weiter zu treiben....  
  
"Legolas, du machst aus einer Mücke einen Mûmakil. Stell dich nicht so an. Du wirst ein guter König sein, da bin ich sicher!"  
  
Das waren genau die Worte, die Legolas nicht hatte hören wollen. Eine Bestätigung seiner Argumente gegen den Thron wäre schon eher nach seinem Geschmack gewesen. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich und schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Mittlerweile war es später Nachmittag geworden und die Sonne begann sich glühend rot zu färben.  
  
"Lass uns ins Schloss zurückgehen" meinte Legolas müde. Vom vielen Nachdenken schwirrte ihm schon der Kopf. Er wollte sich ablenken, an etwas anderes denken, als an seine Situation. Er wollte sich hemmungslos betrinken und vergessen.  
  
Als sie den Schlosseingang erreichten, herrschte auf dem großen Vorplatz bereits ein reges Treiben. Tische und Stühle wurden gebracht, große Zelte aufgestellt und alles wurde mit Blumen und Fackeln geschmückt. Ein aufgeregter Pippin kam ihnen entgegen gelaufen.  
  
"Heute Abend findet ein großes Gartenfest statt" strahlte er. Plötzlich legte er seine Stirn in Falten: "Wo seid ihr eigentlich während der ganzen Zeit gewesen?"  
  
Legolas ging mit einem müden Lächeln an ihm vorbei.  
  
"Dieser Elb hat wohl jegliche Manieren verloren! Was fällt dem Spitzohr eigentlich ein, mich hier so stehen zu lassen?" empörte sich Pippin.  
  
Gimli zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er kannte Legolas nicht wieder.  
  
*******  
  
Wenige Stunden später war das große Gartenfest von Minas Tirith in vollem Gange. Neben den von Aragorn geladenen Gästen tummelten sich zudem ein großer Teil der Einwohner der Stadt und einige Elben auf dem Fest.  
  
Aragorn saß mit Arwen, Elrond und Gandalf in der Mitte eines langen Tisches. Daneben saßen die 5 Hobbits, die offensichtlich gerade ihr Mahl beendet hatten und sich zufrieden mit einer Pfeife in ihren mit Kissen aufgepolsterten Stühlen zurücklehnten. Bilbo hob gerade an, eines seiner Abenteuer während der Schlacht der fünf Heere zum besten zu geben, als Merry Frodo leise etwas zuzischte:  
  
"Jetzt schau dir doch bitte mal Legolas an. Den ganzen Tag hält er es kaum für nötig einen Satz zu sagen, und jetzt? Er leert die zweite oder dritte Flasche Rotwein!"  
  
Frodo sah zu Legolas hinüber. Schon den ganzen Tag war er ihm bedrückt vorgekommen und auch jetzt wirkte er niedergeschlagen. Das er den Wein lediglich aus Freude am Genuss trank, konnte sich Frodo kaum vorstellen. Legolas hatte offensichtlich schwerwiegende Probleme, soviel stand fest. Wenn er doch nur darüber sprechen würde, dann könnten sie ihm helfen und versuchen, gemeinsam eine Lösung zu finden.  
  
Legolas bekam von den Sorgen und den Gedanken, die sich seine Freunde um ihn machten, nichts mit. Er schüttete gerade den letzten Schluck Rotwein der dritten Flasche an diesem Abend herunter. Mit jedem Tropfen, der seine Kehle hinab floss, entfernten sich seine Probleme weiter von ihm. Die Plätze an seiner Seite waren leer. Gimli und Èomer hatten sich vor geraumer Zeit entfernt. Vermutlich war er wirklich kein heiterer Tischnachbar, dachte er bedrückt. Plötzlich setzte sich jemand neben ihn und Legolas blickte auf.  
  
Er sah ein hübsches Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren und nahezu schwarzen Augen, die ihn erwartungsvoll anblickten. Das junge Mädchen lächelte ihn an und Legolas sah, dass sie kleine Grübchen hatte, die ihr ein schalkhaftes Aussehen verliehen. Legolas' Blick blieb verträumt an dem hübschen Gesicht hängen und er schrak erst auf, als sie ihn direkt ansprach:  
  
"Guten Abend mein Herr! Mein Name ist Ràsyla. Ich habe euch beobachtet."  
  
Legolas war überrascht von ihrem erstaunlich offenen Geständnis.  
  
"Ihr seht traurig aus!"  
  
Scharfsinn und eine ausgeprägte Beobachtungsgabe gehörten also offensichtlich zu ihren Stärken. Legolas musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Es war die Art, wie sie sprach, die ihn bis ins Innerste anrührte. Langsam dämmerte ihm, dass es zu den guten Sitten gehörte, sich ebenfalls vorzustellen.  
  
"Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt. Schönen guten Abend."  
  
Oha. Seine Zunge gehorchte offenbar schon anderen Gesetzen. Seine sonst so melodische Stimme hatte einen schweren und gebrochenen Unterton bekommen. Doch das Mädchen sah ihn bewundernd an.  
  
"Legolas Grünblatt? Der Legolas Grünblatt aus dem Düsterwald, der geholfen hat Sauron zu besiegen und den Frieden nach Mittelerde zu bringen?"  
  
"Ja genau der" meinte Legolas zurückhaltend. Es kam ihm vor, als sei all dies in einem anderen Leben geschehen. Außerdem schränkte der Wein seine geistige Beweglichkeit ein. Ràsyla lächelte.  
  
"Was haltet ihr davon, mich ein Stück zu begleiten? Ich würde gerne einen Spaziergang machen."  
  
Legolas war sich bewusst, das er ihr diese Bitte unmöglich abschlagen konnte. Er nickte und erhob sich auf eine für einen Elben sehr schwerfällige Art und Weise. Beim Aufstehen merkte er, dass ihm seine Beine kaum gehorchten und er wankte ihr unsicher nach.  
  
Die Nacht war sternenklar und lau. Legolas lief schweigend neben Ràsyla und war sich jetzt absolut sicher, zuviel getrunken zu haben.  
  
"Entschuldigt mich bitte" würgte er halb hervor und ging rasch in Richtung eines der Bäche des Schlossgartens. Er kniete sich nieder und tauchte seinen Kopf in das prickelnd kalte und klare Wasser. Er warf das lange, nun klitschnasse Haar zurück und rieb sich die Augen. Ja, er fühlte sich sofort besser. Sein vernebelter Verstand nahm seine Tätigkeit wieder auf, obwohl er sein Ziel in gewisser Hinsicht erreicht hatte: Seine schwermütigen Gedanken an den bevorstehenden Thronwechsel in Düsterwald waren wie weggeblasen. Er drehte sich um und sah Ràsyla fröstelnd auf dem Weg stehen.  
  
************* Ende Kapitel 3 **************** 


	4. Eine sternenklare Nacht

Autor: ChiaraM  
  
Titel: Die Rückkehr des Prinzen  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine Figuren, Schauplätze und Charaktere (alles J.R.R. Tolkien) , auch wenn ich definitiv verrückt danach bin. Ich bin froh, dass ich auf diesem Wege irgendwie jeden Tag mit Legolas und Co. verbringen kann. Und wenn es dann noch einer liest, bin ich im Himmel....:o)  
  
********************** Eine sternenklare Nacht ***************************  
  
Legolas lief langsam zurück zu Ràsyla. Seine nassen Haare tropften und doch fühlte er sich seltsam befreit, als er auf sie zutrat.  
  
"Entschuldigt bitte mein bisheriges Benehmen. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren war."  
  
Das war natürlich gelogen. Er hatte die drei Flaschen Wein nicht vergessen. Doch Ràsyla lächelte milde.  
  
"Das macht doch nichts. Es ist unmöglich, euch auch in schlechter Verfassung nicht zu widerstehen...aber so gefallt ihr mir besser, wenn ihr lächelt".  
  
Ràsyla wurde rot und Legolas grinste ob dieses Kompliments. Unwiderstehlich, so so. Sein Kopf war definitiv noch nicht frei von der Wirkung des Rotweins, doch war sein Verstand nicht mehr vernebelt. Aber er fühlte sich seltsam leicht und beschwingt.  
  
Plötzlich stolperte Ràsyla über einen Stein. Legolas fing sie im letzten Moment auf. Ihr Gesicht war plötzlich sehr nahe an seinem. Sein Mund berührte fast ihren Hals. Ràsyla atmete seinen betörenden Duft ein und obwohl sie sich fast unmerklich in seine Richtung bewegte, spürte es Legolas und hielt sich nicht länger zurück. Er begann sanft ihren Hals zu küssen und strich ihr zart das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Langsam arbeitete er sich zu ihrem Ohr vor und knabberte daran. Ràsyla streichelte sanft sein nasses Haar. Sie sog scharf Luft ein, denn seine Berührungen waren intensiver, als die, die sie kannte. Legolas küsste nun ihre Wange und näherte sich sanft ihrem Mund. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Zentimeter und ihre Lippen würden sich berühren.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!!!!" Zwei durchdringende Stimmen riefen beinahe gleichzeitig seinen Namen.  
  
Legolas richtete sich ebenso erschrocken wie verärgert auf. Wer in aller Welt störte bitte gerade jetzt??? Seine Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als Pippin und Merry den Weg entlang kamen und im fahlen Mondlicht auftauchten. 'Natürlich' dachte Legolas 'wer sonst?`  
  
Ràsyla wirkte etwas blass und enttäuscht, als er sie ansah. Sie sah aus, als habe sie jemand gewaltsam aus einem wunderschönen Traum gerissen.  
  
Schließlich standen Merry und Pippin vor ihnen. Legolas und Ràsyla hatten sich aufgerichtet. Die Hobbits blickten erstaunt von einem zum anderen. Schließlich brach Pippin das Schweigen.  
  
"Was bitte tut ihr zwei denn hier? Das Fest ist doch in vollem Gange!" Er wirkte ernsthaft erstaunt.  
  
"Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" meinte Merry mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen. "Legolas therapiert seine Migräne!"  
  
Der Hobbit musste lachen. Pippin sah ihn verwirrt an, Ràsyla hielt den Blick gesenkt.  
  
"Kannst du mir bitte mal sagen, warum ihr vorlauten Hobbits euch in alles und jedes einmischt, was euch nicht das geringste angeht?"  
  
Pippin grinste jetzt auch. Er fand die kompromittierende Situation, in der sich der sonst so perfekte Elb, ein Beispiel der Selbstbeherrschung, sich nun befand, höchst amüsant.  
  
"Das liegt in unserer Natur. Erblich weist du..."  
  
Legolas seufzte. Warum diskutierte er überhaupt noch? Er blieb Pippin die Antwort schuldig. Falls er jedoch dachte, dass dies Pippin nicht aufgefallen sei, so hatte er sich getäuscht.  
  
"Was macht ihr denn nun hier, wo doch die anderen alle oben feiern? Therapiert ihr wirklich deine Kopfschmerzen?" bohrte er weiter.  
  
"Quatsch. Ich wollte mir gerne den Garten von Minas Tirith ansehen und Ràsyla hat angeboten, ihn mir zu zeigen."  
  
"Bei Mitternacht? Wo du kaum was siehst?" Merry grinste noch immer auf eine sehr anzügliche Art und Weise.  
  
"Ja im Mondschein! Hättet ihr wohl jetzt die Güte, uns allein zu lassen? Wir kommen bald nach."  
  
Die Hobbits zuckten mit den Schultern. Offensichtlich wollte Legolas wirklich nicht gestört werden. Mit einem undeutlichen 'Bis später dann' drehten die beiden um und kehrten zum Schloss zurück.  
  
Legolas atmete durch. Sein Blick fiel auf Ràsyla, die während der ganzen Zeit geschwiegen und die Szene beobachtet hatte. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend betrachtete er sie intensiv: Sie etwas kleiner als er und trug ein langes blaues Kleid, dass aufwendig mit Silberstickereien verziert war. Das dunkle Haar trug sie offen und es fiel in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern. Die schwarzen Augen blickten verwirrt, aber Legolas glaubte den Anflug eines Lächelns erkennen zu können. Sie war unbestreitbar schön.  
  
Er trat auf sie zu, legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie sanft an sich.  
  
"Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Ràsyla lächelte. Auch sie hatte die Unterbrechung als störend empfunden. Sanft strich sie mit den Fingern über Legolas' Schläfen. Er beugte sich herab nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie vorsichtig. Ràsyla schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, dass dieser junge Elbenprinz in ihr verursachte. Sie erwiderte den Kuss.  
  
Legolas wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie dort standen und sich auf diese tiefe und leidenschaftliche Art und Weise küssten. Er wusste nur, dass Ràsyla ein Gefühl der fordernden Leidenschaft und Begierde in ihm verursachte, dass er schon fast vergessen hatte. Aber eben nur fast. Doch trotz seines Verlangens besann er sich, wo sie sich befanden. Jede Sekunde konnte jemand hier vorbeikommen und sie sehen und diese Neuigkeit den Gästen, vorzugsweise seinem Vater, mitteilen. Was dann passierte, wollte Legolas sich lieber nicht vorstellen. 'Anstatt dir Gedanken über deine Zukunft als König Düsterwalds zu machen stehst du seelenruhig im Schlossgarten von Minas Tirith und verführst eine junge Frau, die als mögliche Thronfolgerin wohl kaum in Frage kommt. Wie viele uneheliche Kinder gedenkt mein Sohn denn zu zeugen, bevor er für einen Thronerben sorgt. Und dazu mit einer Frau menschlichen Blutes...'  
  
Legolas konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie die Reaktion seines Vaters aussehen würde. Generell war es zwar seine Sache, was er tat, aber in seiner momentanen Situation hielt er es für ratsamer, seinen Vater nicht unnötig zu provozieren.  
  
Sanft löste er sich von Ràsyla und verschloss ihr mit dem Zeigefinger die Lippen. Er blickte in ihre nachtschwarzen Augen.  
  
"Was ist los? Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte sie.  
  
"Nein, es ist alles Ordnung." Legolas lächelte sie beruhigend an. "Aber lass uns lieber zum Schloss zurückkehren. Wahrscheinlich vermisst man uns schon."  
  
Legolas ließ sie los und wandte sich zum gehen. Ràsyla nickte fassungslos. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Wieso hatte er seine Meinung von einer Sekunde auf die andere geändert? Sie folgte ihm langsam den Weg zum Schloss zurück.  
  
Auf dem Festplatz angekommen sah sie sich suchend nach ihm um. Doch von Legolas fehlte jede Spur. Es war, als sei er unsichtbar geworden. Die Stimmung hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Überall wurde gelacht, getanzt, getrunken und gefeiert. Ràsyla kam sich verloren vor. Noch immer war ihr, als tummelten sich hundert der buntesten Schmetterlinge in ihrem Magen. Ihre Knie wurden weich, wenn sie sich den Kuss und Legolas' Duft ins Gedächtnis rief.  
  
Zur selben Zeit lag ein am Boden zerstörter Legolas in seinem Bett im Schloss und kam nicht zur Ruhe.  
  
************* Ende Kapitel 4 ****************  
  
Ich denke, in diesem vergleichsweise kurzen Kapitel wird meine sorglose Art, mit Tolkienschen Werken und Figuren umzugehen, besonders schön deutlich! *ggg* 


	5. Schlechte Nachrichten

Autor: ChiaraM  
  
Titel: Die Rückkehr des Prinzen  
  
Disclaimer: Ich lasse mich mal nicht abschrecken und schreibe noch ein weiteres Kapitel. Eine nette junge Dame hat mir Inspirationsmöglichkeiten aufgezeigt, um aus meinem kreativen Tief heraus zu finden. Ob das funktioniert hat, dürft ihr mir gerne mitteilen. *g* Mir gehört keine der tollen Figuren (mal abgesehen von denen, die ich selbst gegründet habe). Alle Figuren, Charaktere, Schauplätze basieren auf Tolkiens Werk!  
  
******************** Schlechte Nachrichten ************************  
  
Legolas erwachte bei Sonnenaufgang. Die ganze Nacht hatten ihn seine Gedanken und Sorgen beschäftigt. Allerdings war er zu dem Ergebnis gelangt, dass er nichts gegen sein Schicksal tun konnte, außer sich in dieses zu fügen. Er stand auf, kleidete sich an und trat auf den Balkon. Der Blick auf Minas Tirith hätte nicht unterschiedlicher von dem sein können, den er sonst des Morgens über Düsterwald schweifen ließ.  
  
Statt der Bäume und singenden Vögel blickte er auf verwinkelte Straßen und engstehende Häuser. Während sich die Elben Düsterwalds sehr leise und unauffällig fortbewegten, herrschte unter den Menschen von Minas Tirith bereits jetzt ein geschäftiges Treiben. Sie liefen durch die Strassen und unterhielten sich lautstark, riefen sich lachend Dinge zu und verursachten überhaupt eine Geräuschkulisse, an die er in den frühen Morgenstunden nicht gewöhnt war und die sein empfindliches und scharfes Gehör stark beanspruchte.  
  
Legolas seufzte. Er wusste, dass die folgenden Monate voll schwerer Entscheidungen für ihn waren. Für einen Elben, besonders für einen Prinzen, waren diese von enormer Bedeutung. Er würde sein Leben nicht nach spätestens 100 Jahren verwirkt haben, wie es bei den Menschen Gang und Gebe war. Sein Leben überdauerte ganze Zeitalter.  
  
Ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach die schweren Gedanken von Thranduils ältestem Sohn. Auf sein 'Herein' trat Frodo in den Raum.  
  
"Guten Morgen Legolas! Hast du gut geschlafen?" Frodo lächelte ihn an.  
  
Legolas wurde klar, wie unmöglich er sich am vergangenen Tag aufgeführt hatte, ganz besonders gegenüber den Menschen, die seine besten Freunde waren.  
  
Er lächelte Frodo an. "Guten Morgen. Es geht so. Wie geht es dir und den anderen?"  
  
"Gut. Sam, Merry und Pippin sind schon wach. Sie sind bei Aragorn im Thronsaal, Gimli, Gandalf und die anderen sind auch schon dort. Nur du fehlst noch."  
  
Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste ja, dass Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten ganze Wochen dauern konnten und bis spät in die Nacht dauerten. Aber das sie schon kurz nach Sonnenaufgang begannen, das war neu. Und wenn sogar die Hobbits, die sonst keine Gelegenheit zum Schlafen ausließen, auf waren, dann war es vermutlich wichtig.  
  
"Gut ich komme. Lass uns gehen."  
  
Zusammenverließen sie Legolas' Raum und machten sich auf den Weg zum Thronsaal. Frodo sah Legolas von der Seite an. Noch immer sah er bedrückt aus. Doch seine ungewöhnliche Schwermut, die ihn gestern wie eine düstere Wolke umgeben hatte, war einer tiefen Entschlossenheit gewichen, die ihm an Legolas schon sehr viel bekannter vorkam. Das Gesicht des schönen Elben war zwar nicht entspannt, aber er blickte etwas freundlicher. Frodo beruhigte diese Veränderung. Merry und Pippin hatten ihm gestern Nacht erzählt, wie ärgerlich Legolas reagiert hatte, als sie ihn engumschlungen mit einer jungen Menschenfrau auf dem Hauptweg durch den Schlossgarten von Minas Tirith hatten stehen sehen. Das alles passte so gar nicht zu dem Legolas, den Frodo kannte und schätzte.  
  
Schließlich betraten sie den Thronsaal. Legolas war überrascht, wenn auch nicht sonderlich positiv. Um den langen Tisch, an dem gestern das Mittagsmahl stattgefunden hatte, standen heute Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Èomer, Faramir, Elrond, Celeborn, Haldir, Thranduil, Bilbo, Merry, Pippin und Sam. Alle machten besorgte Gesichter. Galadriel war die einzige Frau unter ihnen. Legolas wusste, dass dieses morgendliche Aufgebot nur eines bedeuten konnte: Schlechte Nachrichten.  
  
Langsam traten er und Frodo auf den Tisch zu.  
  
"Guten Morgen" begrüßte sie Aragorn düster. Seiner Stimme war zu entnehmen, dass er keineswegs meinte, was er gesagt hatte.  
  
"Guten Morgen". Legolas trat zögerlich näher. Sein schlechtes und einem Thronfolger mehr als unwürdiges Benehmen von gestern hang ihm noch nach. Doch er spürte, dass ihm heute daraus niemand einen Vorwurf machen würde.  
  
"Kundschafter aus Belfalas sind eingetroffen" meinte Aragorn "Sie berichten seltsame Dinge. Zu seltsam, wie Gandalf meint. Das Land sei geradezu entvölkert von Menschen sagen sie."  
  
"Orks?" fragte Legolas schlicht.  
  
"Scheinbar nicht. Die Kundschafter berichten, dass es in letzter Zeit sogar vermindert Orkangriffe gegeben habe. Doch von vielen Menschen Belfalas' fehlt jede Spur. Sie sind weder abgewandert noch auf Reisen oder etwas in dieser Richtung. Einfach verschwunden, von heute auf morgen ohne jeden Anhaltspunkt" antwortete Aragorn.  
  
Sein Gesicht wirkte verhärtet, doch aus seinen grauen Augen sprach tiefe Besorgnis. Belfalas gehörte zu den Randgebieten Gondors und lag südwestlich von Dol Amroth. Doch es gehörte zweifellos zu seinem Regierungsbezirk und er war verantwortlich.  
  
"Was ist dem Fürsten von Dol Amroth? Kann er uns nichts sagen?" mischte sich Èomer ein.  
  
"Leider nein" bemerkte Aragorn bedauernd "er hat geschäftlich in Rhudaur zu tun und seine besten Männer mitgenommen, da sie die Trollhöhlen passieren müssen. Das war vor einem halben Jahr."  
  
"Und vor einem halben Jahr begann auch die geisterhafte Entvölkerung von Belfalas." sagte Gandalf "Erst schleichend und unauffällig. Dörfer und kleine Siedlungen. Später immer stärker und schneller. Dann begann es auch in den Städten."  
  
"Meint ihr das hängt mit der Reise des Fürsten von Dol Amroth zusammen?" fragte Merry vorsichtig. "Ich meine, weil Belfalas ja dann nicht mehr unter seinem Schutz stand."  
  
Gandalf sah ihn überrascht an. "Und genau hier müssen wir ansetzen. Herr Brandybock hat vollkommen recht." Merry wurde rot vor Freude über Gandalfs Lob.  
  
"Und warum stehen wir dann noch hier? Machen wir uns auf den Weg nach Belfalas, finden wir heraus, wer der Verbrecher ist, der dafür verantwortlich ist und schalten wir ihn aus. Meine Axt rostet bereits: Sie hatte seit Jahren nichts zu tun! Sie sehnt sich danach durch ein paar Orkhälse zu fahren." Gimli lechzte offensichtlich nach Abenteuer.  
  
"Zum einen, weil wir hier sind um die Hochzeit von Aragorn und Arwen zu feiern. Auch das ist ein wichtiger Schritt für Gondor" erklärte Elrond. "Und zum anderen können wir zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt nicht wissen, was uns in Belfalas erwartet. Es wäre mehr als unklug jetzt so einfach und unbedacht loszustürmen."  
  
Gimli schwieg, offensichtlich einsehend, dass Elrond recht hatte. Trotzdem wirkte er deprimiert: Ihm fehlten die Schlachten und das Orks-um-die-Wette- töten mit Legolas.  
  
Legolas hingegen fixierte Aragorn. Die Nachricht seiner Kundschafter schien offensichtlich ein schwerer Schlag für den jungen König gewesen zu sein. Aragorns Aufgabe war es, jede negative Veränderung in Gondor, die ihm gemeldet wurde, zu überwachen und einzugreifen. Doch er war in den vergangenen sechs Jahren geradezu von Regierungsgeschäften erschlagen worden und hätte schwerlich Zeit gefunden, sich um ein paar verschwundene Menschen Gedanken zu machen. Legolas wurde klar, dass auch dieser Aspekt Teil des grausamen Planes gewesen sein musste, dem die Menschen von Belfalas vermutlich zum Opfer gefallen waren.  
  
Aragorns Betrübnis erinnerte Legolas unfreiwillig an sein eigenes Schicksal, dessen Erfüllung in Kürze bevorstand. Wie würde er sich an Aragorns Stelle verhalten? Düsterwald war zwar nicht so groß wie Gondor und doch würde er eine große Verantwortung tragen: Verantwortung für Lebewesen. Trotz seiner eigenen Sorgen riss sich Legolas zusammen und zwang sich zuzuhören.  
  
"Wer auch immer für die Geschehnisse in Belfalas verantwortlich ist: Er muss Aragorns Amtsperiode verfolgt haben" meinte Legolas schließlich.  
  
Aragorn runzelte die Stirn und auch alle anderen sahen Legolas bestürzt an. Legolas begriff noch im selben Moment, wie sich das angehört haben musste. Dabei hatte er es völlig anders gemeint.  
  
"Ich meine, dass er...ähm ....oder sie gewusst haben muss, dass Aragorn grade sehr viel zu tun hat und sich...ähm...unmöglich um alles gleichzeitig kümmern kann. Der Fürst von Dol Amroth abwesend und Aragorn bis zum Hals in Regierungsgeschäften: Er hat die Gunst der Stunde genutzt."  
  
Aragorns Gesicht entspannte sich wieder etwas und auch die anderen wendeten sich wieder von Legolas ab. Er atmete tief durch.  
  
Gandalf erhob sich.  
  
"Er hat Recht Aragorn. Auch wenn das Ausdrucksvermögen unseres Elben offensichtlich etwas vom Rotwein in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde."  
  
Er sah Legolas an und dieser wurde rot. Es hätte ihn auch gewundert, wenn jeder einfach so über den gestrigen Abend hinweggegangen wäre.  
  
"Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Offensichtlich ist in Gondor eine fremde Macht am Werk, die Menschen für ihre vermutlich dunklen Zwecke missbraucht. Anders kann ich mir die Vorgänge nicht erklären."  
  
Galadriel, die während der ganzen Zeit geschwiegen hatte, erhob sich auch. Sofort wendeten sich ihr alle Blicke zu.  
  
"Die Macht, von der ihr richtig dunkle Absichten vermutet, ist nicht elbisch. Auch nicht von Menschen, Zwergen, Hobbits oder gar von Orks erdacht: Es ist eine grausame, aber durchaus kluge Kraft: Und sie sinnt auf Rache."  
  
*************** Ende Kapitel 5 ******************* 


	6. Die verschobene Hochzeit

Autor: ChiaraM  
  
Titel: Die Rückkehr des Prinzen  
  
Disclaimer: Ich kann es kaum fassen, dass ich dieser Story noch immer treu ergeben bin. Normalerweise gehöre ich nicht zu den Menschen, die etwas konsequent durchziehen. :o) Mir gehören keine Schauplätze, Figuren oder Charaktere (© J.R.R. Tolkien).  
  
*************************** Die verschobene Hochzeit *****************************  
  
Alle sahen Galadriel bestürzt an. Niemand zweifelte am Wort der Elbenfrau und insgeheim hatten einige etwas derartiges befürchtet. Allerdings hatten sie bis zuletzt gehofft, sich zu irren. Gandalf nickte:  
  
"Das ist auch meine Befürchtung. Dieser Gegner ist mächtig. Und er nährt seine Macht mit jedem Menschen Gondors, der verschwindet."  
  
"Du meinst...der dunkle Herrscher...er...?" Frodo zitterte und wagte kaum seine Frage zu beenden. Ihm fiel nichts Schlimmeres ein, dass hätte passieren können.  
  
"Nein, das bestimmt nicht" meinte Elrond "Dieses Vorgehen passt nicht zu ihm. Er hat nie ein Geheimnis aus seinen Absichten gemacht." Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Gandalf stimmte ihm zu.  
  
"Elrond hat Recht. Diese Macht ist anders. Aber deshalb nicht weniger dunkel oder gefährlich."  
  
Aragorn seufzte. Das hatte ihm bei seinen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen noch gefehlt. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, warum nach den Schwierigkeiten der letzten Zeit alles so glatt verlaufen war.  
  
"Es hilft nichts: Wir müssen nach Belfalas aufbrechen. Ich wenigstens." Man sah Aragorn an, wie wenig ihm dieser Gedanke behagte.  
  
"Ich komme mit dir!" Dass Gimli sofort Feuer und Flamme war, überraschte Legolas wenig. Doch auch er erkannte eine Chance: Die Möglichkeit unangenehme Entscheidungen bezüglich der nächsten Zeitalter seines Lebens hinauszuschieben und noch einmal ein Abenteuer mit seinen alten Gefährten zu erleben. Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass es das letzte war.  
  
"Auch ich werde dich begleiten Aragorn!" sagte er laut. Thranduil fixierte seinen Sohn und machte den Eindruck, als wolle er etwas sagen. Doch er schwieg.  
  
Auch Èomer, Haldir und Faramir erklärten sich bereit. Die Hobbits sahen abwechselnd einander und den Hallenboden an. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich entschließen, Aragorn seine Teilnahme anzubieten. Eigentlich waren sie der Meinung, dass das Ringabenteuer für eine ganze Hobbitgeneration genügte. Schließlich meldete sich jedoch der unter ihnen zu Wort, von dem sie es am wenigsten erwartet hätten: Sam!  
  
"Herr Aragorn ich möchte dich bitte auch begleiten. Ich weiß zwar, dass ich wahrscheinlich mehr im Weg stehe, als das ich nützlich bin, aber ich möchte trotzdem helfen."  
  
Frodo, Merry und Pippin sahen Sam entgeistert an. Sie trauten ihren Ohren nicht. Auch die anderen blickten den Hobbit erstaunt an, worauf dieser dunkelrot anlief. Aus den Augen Aragorns sprach tiefer Respekt.  
  
"Ich danke dir Sam. Zwar kann ich auf einer derartigen Mission jeden brauchen, der mir hilft, aber ich denke, du solltest trotzdem hier bleiben. Niemand sollte mehr riskieren, als nötig. Und außerdem..." Aragorn sah Frodo an und lächelte "Weiß ich ja, dass du ohne Frodo nirgends hingehst."  
  
"Genauso ist es. Und deshalb werde auch ich dich begleiten." Frodo hatte die Worte schon ausgesprochen, bevor noch einmal darüber nachdenken konnte.  
  
"Dann gehen wir auch mit!" riefen Merry und Pippin wie aus einem Mund.  
  
Gandalf blickte die Hobbits an.  
  
"Ihr beweist nicht zum ersten Mal, dass mehr in euch steckt, als man auf den ersten Blick meinen möchte. So sei es denn: Aragorn, Faramir, Haldir, Èomer, Legolas, Gimli und die 4 Hobbits aus dem Auenland werden morgen bei Sonnenaufgang nach Belfalas aufbrechen. Ich werde sie begleiten."  
  
Aragorn nickte. Die Aussicht, Gandalf und die anderen an seiner Seite zu haben, beruhigte ihn.  
  
"So sei es denn. Geht nun. Wir haben alle noch viel vorzubereiten und ich muss mit Elrond sprechen."  
  
Alle schickten sich an, den Raum zu verlassen. Legolas war Gimli fast bis zur Tür gefolgt, als er plötzlich eine sanfte Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er drehte sich um. Es war Galadriel, die ihn aufhielt.  
  
"Legolas du bist betrübt. Dein Leben wird eine entscheidende Wendung nehmen, die über das Schicksal Düsterwalds entscheiden wird. Es liegt bei dir, ob sich alles zum besten wendet. Doch: Diese Entscheidung wird nicht einfach sein und viele Schwierigkeiten werden deinen Weg dahin pflastern."  
  
Galadriel ließ ihn los und verließ den Raum. Legolas sah ihr nach: Es schien, als schwebe sie. Er fühlte noch immer den Abdruck ihrer Hand auf seiner Schulter. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Galadriel auch dieses Mal Recht behalten würde und er seufzte. Gimli riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Was ist denn Legolas? Träumst du im Stehen oder ist die Migräne zurück?"  
  
Legolas lächelte schmerzlich. Ihm fiel ein, dass er auch seinen besten Freund nicht sonderlich fair behandelt hatte.  
  
"Entschuldige bitte Gimli. Entschuldige."  
  
Gimli sah Legolas lange und durchdringend an, dann nickte er und lächelte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Thronsaal und machten sich auf den Weg in den Stall. Es musste viel vorbereitet werden. Das Beschlagen und Bereitmachen der Pferde für den nächsten Tag anzuordnen, war nur eines davon. Gerade als Legolas und Gimli den Garten durchschritten, rief jemand Legolas' Namen. Legolas blickte sich um und erkannte Ràsyla, die auf in zukam. Legolas drehte sich zu Gimli um und bedeutete ihm schon weiterzugehen. Der Zwerg ging kopfschüttelnd davon und murmelte etwas in seinen Bart, das sich verdächtig wie 'diese Elben und ihre ewigen Affären' anhörte.  
  
Schließlich blieb Ràsyla vor Legolas stehen und blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Legolas spürte einmal mehr, dass ihn die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht einholten. Bei Tageslicht sah sie noch schöner aus, als es sein rotweingetrübtes Gedächtnis von letzter Nacht wiedergab.  
  
"Warum seit ihr so einfach ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verschwunden?"  
  
Legolas spürte, dass hier Erklärungsbedarf bestand. Allerdings fehlte ihm jegliche Erklärung für sein Benehmen.  
  
"Es tut mir sehr leid. Es war nicht richtig, was ich getan habe. Bitte entschuldige vielmals" sagte Legolas leise.  
  
"Was soll ich entschuldigen, wenn ich den Grund nicht kenne?" Ràsyla ließ nicht locker.  
  
Legolas sah sie an. "Mein Vater wünscht, dass ich mich noch in diesem Jahr vermähle und den Thron Düsterwalds besteige. Ich war gestern sehr durcheinander und hatte zuviel getrunken. Es tut mir leid, wie ich euch behandelt habe. Es gibt keinerlei Entschuldigung dafür."  
  
Ràsyla sah ihn an. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie ihm verzeihen würde, aber aus ihren Augen sprach plötzlich die reine Abscheu.  
  
"So ist das also. Der Herr Prinz ist frustriert und sucht Ablenkung. Und am nächsten Morgen tut er so, als wäre nichts gewesen und mit einer Entschuldigung wieder alles in Ordnung. Ich war ja so dumm!"  
  
Wortlos drehte sich Ràsyla um und lief davon. Legolas sah ihr nach. Er verstand ihre Gefühle, wollte sie aber nicht ohne eine endgültige Klärung und im Zorn gehen lassen. Vielleicht würde es das letzte mal sein, dass er sie sah. Also lief er ihr ohne nachzudenken nach.  
  
"Ràsyla so warte doch!" Schon Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er sie eingeholt und hielt sie an den Schultern fest. Ràsyla stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sah ihn nicht an, sondern hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen. Legolas fiel auf, dass sie weinte. Sanft, aber bestimmt drehte er sie zu sich um. Mit einer Hand löste er ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht, mit der anderen Hand hob er sanft ihr Kinn an, denn sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Er zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Ràsyla ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und das tut mir sehr leid. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst, du wärst mir egal."  
  
Ràsyla schluchzte noch immer und Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Legolas ließ sie los und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Sie schnäuzte sich und wischte sich die Tränen ab.  
  
"Warum sollte ich dir das glauben? Nenn mir bitte nur einen Grund, warum ich dir das glauben sollte" fragte Ràsyla mit belegter Stimme.  
  
Legolas fiel dafür kein plausibler Grund ein. Wenigstens keiner, der sich in ihren Ohren nicht wie kompletter Unsinn angehört hätte. Er schwieg. Zu lange.  
  
"Ich wusste es" meinte sie verächtlich, drehte sich herum und machte erneut Anstalten zu gehen. Mit wenigen Schritten war Legolas bei ihr, drehte sie energisch herum, umfasste ihre Schultern und küsste sie kurz und hart auf den Mund. Ràsyla ließ es verdutzt geschehen, stieß ihn dann aber mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung weg. Legolas sah ihr durchdringend in die Augen und Ràsyla hielt dem Blick stand.  
  
Legolas spürte, dass dies wohl kaum der richtige Weg gewesen war, um Ràsyla davon zu überzeugen, dass er sein Verhalten ernsthaft bereute. Dieses Vorgehen würde maximal dazu führen, dass alles noch schlimmer würde.  
  
"Ràsyla ich werde Minas Tirith morgen verlassen."  
  
Sie sah Legolas erstaunt an, dann trat Schmerz in ihre Augen.  
  
"Warum? Meinetwegen?" presste sie hervor.  
  
"Nein. Ich werde König Aragorn bei einer wichtigen Mission zur Seite stehen. Ich habe es erst vor wenigen Minuten erfahren. Es kann sein, dass wir uns heute zum letzten Mal sehen."  
  
Ràsyla nickte wie im Trance. Der Gedanke Legolas zu verlieren schmerzte, obwohl sie ihn eigentlich noch gar nicht richtig kannte.  
  
Legolas sah sie an und versuchte krampfhaft in ihren Gesichtszügen und Augen zu lesen. Aber alles, was er erkennen konnte, war Schmerz und verletzte Eitelkeit.  
  
"Legolas, lass mich jetzt bitte gehen. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück bei deiner Mission." Ràsyla hielt den Blick gesenkt und atmete tief durch, dann sagte sie: "Nur eines noch: Solltest du zurückkehren, so such mich bitte nicht auf und gib mir auch keine Nachricht." Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Ràsyla wirkte todtraurig, aber auch entschlossen. Legolas kannte diesen Ausdruck gut. Sie drehte sich um und war Minuten später zwischen den Bäumen des Schlossparks verschwunden.  
  
Legolas blieb allein zurück und sah ihr lange nach. Ràsylas Worte hatten ihn tief getroffen. Er wandte sich langsam um und ging bedrückt in Richtung Stall.  
  
Dort angekommen wartete schon ein ungeduldiger Gimli auf ihn.  
  
"Wo bleibst du denn nur? Ich setze schon Spinnweben an!" rief er Legolas schon von weitem entgegen. Erst als er bei ihm war, fiel Gimli Legolas' Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
  
"Ach du meine Güte. Was ist dir denn passiert? Du machst den Eindruck, als hättest du gerade erfahren, dass es die nächsten 1000 Jahre durchregnet."  
  
Legolas lächelte gequält. "So ähnlich Gimli."  
  
"Ist es wegen diesem Mädchen?"  
  
Legolas nickte und erzählte Gimli, was passiert war. Als er fertig war sah ihn Gimli nachdenklich an.  
  
"Vielleicht ist es besser so?"  
  
Legolas verstand nicht, was daran besser sein sollte und das sagte er Gimli auch.  
  
"Legolas, seien wir realistisch: Als Thronfolgerin käme sie nicht in Frage. Und die Thronfolge ist nun mal im Moment dein Hauptanliegen." Gimli fixierte Legolas. "Das ist es doch, oder? Es kommt mir nämlich so vor, als hättest du die falschen Beweggründe für deine Teilnahme an der Reise nach Belfalas."  
  
Legolas schwieg. Er wusste, worauf Gimli anspielte und er wusste, dass der Zwerg Recht hatte. Sein Grund war nicht in erster Linie die Unterstützung Aragorns gewesen....  
  
"Lass uns jetzt zum Schloss zurückkehren." Legolas drehte sich um und sah sich nach wenigen Schritten nach Gimli um, als wolle er ihm bedeuten, ihm zu folgen. Gimli zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern. Lehre ihn einer diesen Elben verstehen!  
  
Vor dem Schlosseingang standen ein betrübter Aragorn und eine blasse Arwen. Er sprach auf sie ein. Arwen wirkte todtraurig. Legolas vermutete richtig, dass er sie bat, ihre Hochzeit aufgrund der Vorgänge in Belfalas zu verschieben.  
  
Gimli und Legolas gingen auf die beiden zu. Aragorn wandte den Blick von Arwen ab und sich den beiden zu.  
  
"Habt ihr den Hufschmieden und Stallknechten Bescheid gegeben?" fragte er.  
  
Gimli und Legolas nickten und sahen Arwen an. Die schöne Elbe hatte sich abgewandt und schien zu weinen. Aragorn wirkte etwas hilflos.  
  
"Arwen es nützt nichts: Wir müssen unsere Heirat verschieben. Ich muss dringend nach Belfalas. Diese Mission duldet keinen Aufschub."  
  
Arwen sah ihn aus großen Augen an und nickte langsam.  
  
"Ich verstehe." antwortete sie und wandte sich ab.  
  
**************** Ende Kapitel 6 ******************** 


	7. Der Weg nach Belfalas

Autor: ChiaraM  
  
Titel: Die Rückkehr des Prinzen  
  
Disclaimer: Mal schauen, ob Kreativität und Motivation neue Höhen erreichen. Gebt mir noch so 20 Kapitel...*g* Ach so, ich wollte mal noch deutlich machen, dass ich riesiger Tolkien - Fan bin, aber ein noch größerer Legolas - Fanatiker!!!!! (fällt auf, oder) Lord of the rings © J.R.R. Tolkien (mir gehört nichts)  
  
********************* Der Weg nach Belfalas **************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fanden sich alle bei Sonnenaufgang in Aragorns Thronsaal ein. Während sie in letzter Zeit alle die Kleidung ihres Volkes bzw. ihres Standes getragen hatten, sah man nun alle in praktischerer Montur.  
  
Legolas sah sich um und blickte in sehr angespannte Gesichter. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete dabei Gimli, dem man sowohl die Spannung als auch die Vorfreude auf Belfalas ansah. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Zwerg war schon seltsam. Wie konnte man sich nur darauf freuen, im Schlimmsten Fall in seinen sicheren Untergang zu reiten? Das gehörte zu den Dingen an Gimli, die Legolas nie begreifen würde. Legolas war sehr stark, schnell und tapfer und auch jederzeit bereit für die Verteidigung des Friedens oder des Lebens Unschuldiger zu kämpfen, aber auf keinen Fall versessen auf Schlachten und Gefahr. Das lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur.  
  
"Gut, wir sind vollständig. Ich würde sagen, wir brechen auf. Bei einem schnellen Ritt können wir schon in 3 Tagen in Belfalas sein" stellte Aragorn sachlich fest.  
  
Auch er sah sich im Raum um. Neben denen, die ihn begleiten würden, waren auch Èowyn, Arwen, Elrond, Celeborn, Galadriel und Thranduil anwesend. Èowyn sah traurig aus, war allerdings gefasst, Arwen dagegen weinte leise. Aragorn ging auf Arwen zu und schloss sie sanft in seine Arme.  
  
"Es wird nicht lange dauern. Vielleicht sind wir schon bald zurück." Auch wenn er nicht daran glaubte, was er sagte: Es schien Arwen etwas zu trösten.  
  
Legolas sah wie sich Faramir liebevoll von Èowyn und Aragorn von Arwen verabschiedete. Es versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich und er dachte an Ràsyla. Es schmerzte ihn, auf welche Weise sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, aber noch mehr auf welche Art er sie so schnell wieder verlor. Doch vielleicht hatte Gimli Recht und es war besser so. Legolas spürte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er blickte auf und sah seinen Vater an, der auf ihn zugetreten war, um sich zu verabschieden.  
  
Thranduil räusperte sich. Wie Gimli hatte er den Eindruck, dass Legolas die falschen Beweggründe für diese Reise hatte. Er kannte seinen Sohn und wusste, dass der Versuch ihn zurückzuhalten sinnlos wäre. Und doch war er wütend: Wütend darüber, dass Legolas sich erneut vor der Verantwortung drücken wollte.  
  
"Ich hoffe du kehrst bald heim. Siegreich oder nicht."  
  
Legolas fixierte seinen Vater und nickte. Er spürte, dass es seinem Vater schwer fiel, ihn gehen zu lassen. Und doch kam zwischen den beiden keine Herzlichkeit auf. Als das unerträgliche Schweigen, mit dem sie sich gegenüberstanden, drohte peinlich zu werden, kam Haldir auf die beiden zu.  
  
"Können wir Legolas? Die Pferde sind bereit. Alle warten schon."  
  
Legolas nickte und wandte sich zum gehen. An der Tür zum Thronsaal standen Aragorn und der Rest seiner Begleiter. Gerade, als sie im Begriff waren, den Saal zu verlassen, öffnete sich die Tür und herein trat ein junger Krieger. Er war in braun und grün gekleidet und trug einen Hut. Er verneigte sich elegant vor Aragorn.  
  
"Willkommen in Minas Tirith. Was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte ihn Aragorn freundlich, aber mit einem leicht ungeduldigen Unterton.  
  
"Ich bin gekommen, um euch nach Belfalas zu begleiten Herr König."  
  
Es war still im Thronsaal, alle sahen sich unsicher an. Woher wusste dieser junge Mann von den Vorgängen in Belfalas? Alle im Raum befindlichen hatten angenommen, dass sich die Veränderungen im südlichen Gebiet Gondors noch nicht herumgesprochen hatten. Und warum wollte er unbedingt mit dorthin? Aragorn sprach das aus, was alle dachten.  
  
"Woher wisst ihr von unserer Mission und warum wollt ihr uns begleiten?"  
  
Der junge Krieger lächelte.  
  
"Verzeiht, aber das ist meine Angelegenheit. Ich kann euch von Nutzen sein, mehr müsst ihr nicht wissen. Was ist? Darf ich euch begleiten?"  
  
Gimli schnaubte vernehmlich.  
  
"Was soll das eigentlich? Noch ein Mensch? Fragt denn hier keiner nach der Zwergenquote? Selbst die Hobbits sind vier. Das ist ungerecht."  
  
Ungeachtet von Gimlis Vorwürfen, wandte sich Aragorn an Gandalf. Dieser hatte den jungen Krieger sehr genau angesehen und nickte kaum merklich.  
  
"Gut, begleitet uns. Aber seid gewarnt: Wir beobachten euch, denn wir wissen weder wer ihr seid, noch woher ihr kommt."  
  
"Mein Name ist Seldon und ich komme von weit her. Genügt das?" Man sah Aragorn an, dass er nicht so recht wusste, was er von der Art des Fremden halten sollte. Aber er nickte und drehte sich zu den anderen um.  
  
"Dies ist Gimli, Gloins Sohn. Er wird uns neben den anderen begleiten."  
  
Gimli fixierte Seldon und man spürte die Abneigung, die er dem Fremdling entgegenbrachte. Zwerge halten genau wie Hobbits viel von Höflichkeit und den dazugehörigen Floskeln und Umgangsformen. Die kurze knappe und dabei überhebliche Art Seldons widerstrebte ihm.  
  
"Weiterhin werden uns diese vier Hobbits aus dem Auenland begleiten" fuhr Aragorn ruhig fort.  
  
Alle sahen, wie Seldon leicht die Augebrauen hob und die Hobbits geringschätzig ansah. Merry und Pippin erzürnte das sofort. Offensichtlich wusste dieser fremde Mann nicht, wen er da vor sich hatte.  
  
"Wir sind Pippin Tuk und Merry Brandybock" meinte Pippin in kühlem Ton "und das sind Samwise Gamdschie und Frodo Beutlin."  
  
Bei Frodos Namen zuckte der Fremde merklich zusammen. Er betrachtete den blauäugigen Hobbit genau und die Geringschätzigkeit wich tiefem Respekt. Er verneigte sich und streckte Frodo die Hand freundlich entgegen.  
  
"Es ist mir eine Ehre den Ringträger höchstpersönlich kennen zu lernen."  
  
Frodo lächelte: "Es freut mich auch, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen."  
  
Aragorn stellte anschließend auch Faramir, Èomer, Haldir und Gandalf vor. Als letzten Legolas. Seldon ging etwas zögerlicher auf Legolas zu, als auf die anderen und er mied seinen Blick. Legolas streckte ihm freundlich die Hand entgegen, der Krieger verneigte sich und blickte schließlich auf. Legolas stutzte einen Moment lang: Er blickte in zwei tiefblaue Augen, die ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkamen.  
  
"Legolas Grünblatt aus Düsterwald. Es freut mich sehr" trotz seiner Verwirrung warte Legolas die Form.  
  
Der Händedruck Seldons war fest, aber doch zurückhaltend. Er schien mit einem mal nervös und weniger selbstsicher, als er anfangs aufgetreten war.  
  
"Gut, dann sind wir vollzählig. Lasst uns aufbrechen." Mit einem letzten Kuss für Arwen verließ Aragorn den Thronsaal und alle anderen folgten ihm.  
  
Draußen standen bereits die teils gesattelten und bepackten Pferde. Legolas erkannte Schattenfell darunter. Auch alle anderen Pferde schienen aus der Zucht Rohans zu stammen. Sie waren ausnahmslos wunderschön. Legolas ging auf eine ungesattelte Fuchsstute zu und blickte sich erwartungsvoll zu Gimli um. Dieser musterte die schönen Tiere voller Skepsis. Gimli machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass für ihn der schönste Platz nicht auf dem Rücken der Pferde, sondern unter der Erde war. Legolas musste lachen. Er genoss jede Minute bei einem Ritt. Widerwillig ließ sich Gimli dann doch noch hinter Legolas auf das Pferd helfen. Die Hobbits ritten jeweils einer bei Aragorn, Gandalf, Haldir und Faramir. Ponys hätten das Tempo gedrosselt, deshalb hatte man auf sie verzichtet und sich ausschließlich für Pferde entschieden.  
  
Legolas musterte den jungen Krieger, der vor ihm ritt. Seine Gestalt war sehr schlank und geschmeidig. Noch immer überlegte er, wo er die blauen Augen Seldons schon einmal gesehen hatte. Aber ihm fiel keine Antwort ein.  
  
Als die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand erreichte, hatten sie etwa fünfzehn Meilen hinter sich gebracht. Die Hobbits begannen über knurrende Mägen und Hunger zu murren und so hielten Aragorn und seine Begleiter an. Aragorn entschied in der Nähe eines Flusses Rast zu machen. Erleichtert stiegen die Hobbits ab. Doch niemand fühlte sich so wohl, wieder fest mit den Füßen auf der Erde zu stehen, wie Gimli.  
  
"Das diese Elben aber auch ohne Sattel reiten müssen. Ich bin ganz durchgerüttelt."  
  
Legolas grinste schadenfroh. Ihm hatte der Ritt gefallen.  
  
"Stell dich nicht so an Gimli" sagte er lässig, den Ton imitierend, mit dem Gimli damals seine Vorbehalte gegen Erdhöhlen abgetan hatte.  
  
Der Zwerg sah ihn giftig an und wollte schon eine entsprechende Bemerkung machen, als er von Seldon unterbrochen wurde.  
  
"Ich unterbreche ja nur ungern euer zweifellos tiefsinniges Streitgespräch, aber wir sollten die Zeit nutzen, uns über die weitere Route zu informieren" sagte er in seinem bekannt herablassenden Ton, der Gimli noch mehr auf die Palme brachte.  
  
"Jetzt hör mal zu du arrogantes Exemplar von einem Menschen..." wütete er "...so sprichst du nicht mit uns!" wütete er.  
  
"Nicht Gimli" Legolas hielt den wütenden Zwerg, der aussah, als wolle er sich jeden Moment auf den Krieger stürzen, an der Schulter zurück.  
  
"Wir kommen sofort" meinte er in Richtung Seldon. Dieser drehte sich schulterzuckend um und ging zu dem umgefallenen Baumstamm, auf dem bereits Gandalf, Aragorn und Faramir saßen. Die Hobbits erfrischten sich zusammen mit Haldir und Èomer am Fluss.  
  
Gimli grummelte noch immer verärgert, folgte Legolas aber zu den anderen. Legolas hegte keine Abneigung gegenüber Seldon. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass diese harte Schale einen weichen Kern verbarg. Davon war im Moment allerdings noch nichts zu erkennen. Seldon stand mit verschränkten Armen neben Aragorn und starrte spöttisch auf die Karte. Gandalf redete gerade mit Faramir über den zeitsparendsten und gleichzeitig ungefährlichsten Weg. Schließlich einigten sich beide auf eine Route nach Belfalas, die vor allem über Straßen und Felder führte, um schnell reiten zu können.  
  
"Wir sollten direkt den Serni überqueren und dann über das Dor - en - Ernil direkt nach Belfalas einreiten" wandte Seldon ein. "Das würde uns etwa zehn Wegstunden sparen."  
  
"Und du hast dir auch überlegt, wie wir mit den Pferden Dor - en - Ernil überqueren?" fragte Faramir.  
  
Seldon schwieg. Offensichtlich fiel ihm jetzt der Schwachpunkt in seinem Plan auf. Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, ich halte es für besser, den Gilrain zu überqueren und Dor - En - Ernil in Richtung Dol Amroth zu umreiten. Das kostet vielleicht mehr Zeit, ist aber für alle Beteiligten sicherer. Im Dor - en - Ernil gibt es noch immer viele Troll - und Orkhöhlen."  
  
Aragorn nickte und auch Legolas und Gimli erklärten sich mit Gandalfs Weg einverstanden. Seldon wandte sich ab und ging in Richtung Fluß davon.  
  
"Dieser Mensch ist mir unheimlich" meinte Gimli "und außerdem mag ich ihn nicht."  
  
Inzwischen waren die Hobbits in Begleitung von Haldir und Èomer dazu gekommen.  
  
"Wer mag wen nicht?" fragte Haldir, der für einen Elben ungewöhnlich neugierig war.  
  
Aragorn schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und erklärte den anderen kurz und knapp die Route. Pippin seufzte. Auch er mochte das Reiten nicht sonderlich. Als er sich umsah, fiel ihm auf, dass Seldon fehlte und auch nirgends zu sehen war.  
  
"Wo ist Seldon?" fragte er.  
  
"Weit weg kann ich nur hoffen" antwortete Gimli düster.  
  
Aragorn sah sich um. Von Seldon fehlte jedwede Spur.  
  
**************** Ende Kapitel 7 ********************  
  
Wow, der Weg nach Belfalas war die schwerste Geburt bisher. Außerdem mache ich gerade eine Diät, das bedeutet, dass keine Liebesszenen drin sind. ;o) 


	8. Seldon

Autor: ChiaraM  
  
Titel: Die Rückkehr des Prinzen  
  
Disclaimer: Ich gebe mein Bestes, wenn ich das nun auch weniger regelmäßig als bisher tun kann. Danke auch an Lia, die mich ermutigt. :o) © Tolkien  
  
******** Seldon *********  
  
"Ich wusste es. Ich hab's ja gleich gesagt! Nur Ärger mit dem!" Gimli war aufgebracht.  
  
"Seldon!" rief Faramir laut. Doch auf die Stille nach diesem Ruf folgte keine Antwort.  
  
Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. Wo war er hin?  
  
"Ich schlage vor, wir suchen ihn. Wir müssen weiterreiten" mahnte Gandalf ruhig. "Merry, du gehst mit Aragorn, Frodo mit Faramir, Pippin mit Legolas und du Sam, kommst mit mir."  
  
Sie trennten sich und liefen in verschiedene Richtungen. Legolas lief sofort los und wie er wenig später feststellte, wohl etwas zu schnell.  
  
"Jetzt warte doch mal" keuchte Pippin hinter ihm. "Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte: Ich habe KEINE Elbenbeine."  
  
Legolas blieb stehen und blickte beunruhigt umher, während er auf Pippin wartete. Sie befanden sich in einem etwas abgelegenen Waldstück, nahe am Bachufer. Legolas lauschte angestrengt auf jedes noch so entfernte Geräusch. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich solche Sorgen um Seldon machte. Bisher hatte er wenig schutzbedürftig auf ihn gewirkt. Und trotzdem: Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.  
  
Plötzlich vernahm Legolas ein Knacken im Unterholz. Ohne zu Zögern rannte er los. Pippin, der ihn beinahe eingeholt hatte, fluchte vernehmlich. Wissend, dass es sinnlos war, unterließ er es, Legolas folgen zu wollen. Statt dessen verließ er das Waldstück in Richtung Bachufer, um dann zum Lager zurückzukehren. Er bezweifelte, dass er für die Suche nach einem offensichtlich wahnsinnigen Krieger von großem Nutzen gewesen wäre. Er blickte sich um. Er befand sich in einem hübschen Wäldchen. Er hörte Vogelgesang und Sonnenstrahlen brachen golden durch das grüne Blätterdach. Da vernahm er das Rauschen des Baches und konnte selbigen auch bereits durch die lichten Baumreihen am Waldrand erahnen.  
  
Als er den Waldrand erreichte, blieb er abrupt stehen. Am Bachufer stand jemand. Pippin schirmte seine Augen mit der rechten Handfläche ab und sah genauer hin. Er sah eine junge Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die sich im Bach wusch. Sie war zweifellos eine Elbin. Doch etwas passte an diesem Bild nicht und als Pippin erkannte, was das war, hätte er vor lauter Überraschung fast laut aufgeschrieen. So aber machte er einen unüberlegten Schritt nach vorn und stolperte über eine aus dem Boden ragende Baumwurzel. Die Elbe drehte sich erschrocken um und reagierte nicht minder überrascht auf Pippins Anblick.  
  
"Ähm...Seldon????" fragte Pippin, als er sich aufrappelte. Die Elbe trug seine Kleidung und sein am Heft kunstvoll verziertes Schwert. Am Bachufer lag Seldons Hut. Es bestand kein Zweifel, auch wenn er noch nicht begriff.  
  
"Fast." Die junge Elbe lächelte traurig. " Mein Name ist Alanedya."  
  
"Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr. Wieso seid ihr eine Frau? Und noch dazu eine Elbe?" Pippin war völlig verwirrt.  
  
"Diese Frage kann ich euch leider nicht beantworten." Alanedya lächelte leicht. "Dafür aber einige andere. Doch vorher versprecht mir eines: Sagt niemandem, dass ihr wisst, wer ich bin. Schwört es!"  
  
Pippin nickte verdattert. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er von dieser Situation halten sollte. Alanedya drehte sich um und ging zum Flussufer. Sie hob ihre Sachen auf und kam zurück. Im Gehen zwirbelte sie geschickt ihr langes schwarzes Haar und versteckte es unter dem Hut. Tatsächlich war nichts mehr zu sehen. Anschließend klebte sie sich einen Kinnbart an und strich etwas Staub und Lehm in ihr Gesicht, um ihm markantere Züge zu verleihen. Pippin war verblüfft: Vor ihm stand wieder Seldon. Doch wenn er genau hinschaute, mit sehr weiblichen Zügen. Warum war ihm das nicht aufgefallen? Alanedya deckte wieder ihren Umhang um die Schultern und setzte sich lächelnd zu Pippin ins Gras.  
  
"Du wirst sicherlich eine Erklärung dafür haben wollen." Pippin nickte nur. Er war noch zu beeindruckt von Alanedyas einfacher, aber wirkungsvoller Verwandlung in einen Krieger der Menschen namens Seldon.  
  
"Seldon" begann Alanedya "war mein älterer Bruder. Wir sind zusammen in Düsterwald aufgewachsen. Ich liebe ihn mehr, als alles auf der Welt. Von ihm habe ich alles gelernt, was ich weiß und kann."  
  
Alanedyas Gesicht hatte einen wehmütigen Ausdruck angenommen. Die Erinnerung an ihren Bruder schien sie zu schmerzen.  
  
"Vor einem Jahr verließ er Düsterwald, um einen alten Freund zu besuchen, in Belfalas. Anfangs schickte er mir Nachrichten. Dann hörte ich monatelang nichts von ihm. Doch eines morgens, als ich auf dem Balkon stand, kreischte ein Vogel über meinem Kopf auf. Es war eine hässliche schwarze Krähe mit stechend gelben Augen. Solche Tiere gibt es in Düsterwald nicht." Alanedya stiegen Tränen in die Augen.  
  
"Sie warf mir etwas vor die Füße und flog schauerlich kreischend davon. Als ich mich danach bückte..." Alanedya stockte, die Tränen rannen nun ihr Gesicht herab.  
  
"Es, es war...der Siegelring unseres Vaters. Jemand hat Seldon in der Gewalt oder...oder...er ist schon tot." Alanedya brach schluchzend zusammen.  
  
Pippin kroch schüchtern auf sie zu und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
  
"Verstehst du, seit diesem Tag hatte ich nur noch einen Gedanken: Seldon zu finden. Ihm zu helfen, wenn er noch lebt, seinen Mörder zu bestrafen, falls nicht. Ich hoffe so, dass er noch lebt." Alanedya schluchzte leise.  
  
"Er ist bestimmt noch am Leben, mach dir keine Sorgen." Pippin versuchte optimistisch zu klingen, obwohl alles, was er in letzter Zeit über Belfalas gehört hatte, auf eine eher unbegründete Hoffnung hindeutete.  
  
"Aber warum dann dieses Versteckspiel? Warum gibst du dich als Mensch mit dem Namen deines Bruders aus?" fragte Pippin vorsichtig.  
  
"Ich wusste, dass es allein aussichtslos sein würde. Dann hörte ich, dass der Prinz von Düsterwald Nachricht aus Gondor erhalten hatte, von König Aragorn. Ein Palastbote verriet mir auf mein Drängen hin, dass es sich um seltsame Vorgänge in Belfalas handelte. Der Prinz wollte sofort losreiten, um Aragorn zu helfen." sagte Alanedya.  
  
"Und warum hast du Legolas nichts gesagt?" Pippin runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.  
  
Alanedya lachte trocken und tonlos.  
  
"Ich diene im Palast von Düsterwald. Welche Chance hätte ich denn als einfache Dienerin gehabt, dass Prinz Legolas mich auf solch eine Mission mitnimmt?"  
  
Das wiederum klang plausibel in Pippins Ohren. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass es schwer sein konnte Aragorn oder Legolas davon zu überzeugen, dass man durchaus nützlich sein konnte und sich freiwillig in Gefahr begeben würde, um seinen Freunden zu helfen. Da kam Pippin noch ein anderer Gedanke.  
  
"Was hast du dann getan?" wollte er wissen.  
  
"Ich habe Düsterwald kurz nach Legolas' Fortgang verlassen und bin ihm nach Minas Tirith gefolgt. Und alles, was seit dem geschehen ist, weißt du ja." Alanedya lächelte traurig.  
  
"Und jetzt?" Pippin war etwas überfordert, was er nun mit all diesen Informationen anfangen sollte. Oder besser, was er damit lieber nicht anfangen sollte.  
  
"Auf jedem Fall darf keiner der anderen erfahren, wer ich wirklich bin. Ich verlasse mich auf dein Versprechen. Ich werde auch weiterhin als Seldon mitreiten."  
  
"Und wann sagst du den anderen die Wahrheit?"  
  
Pippin bekam keine Antwort auf seine Frage, denn in diesem Moment hörte er Rufe.  
  
"Da sind sie! Komm schnell her Streicher!" Es war Merrys Stimme. Vor lauter Aufregung rief er Aragorn auch wieder bei seinem früheren Waldläufernamen, den man ihm in Bree gegeben hatte.  
  
Aragorn und Merry tauchten am Waldrand auf. Von weiter hinten hörten sie Gimli kommen, der offensichtlich etwas in Richtung Legolas rief.  
  
"Wir haben euch gesucht." Aragorn klang verärgert. "Ich sagte doch, dass wir uns keine Verzögerungen leisten können. Pippin du hattest Anweisung dich so schnell wie möglich wieder am Rastplatz einzufinden, falls du Seldon findest."  
  
Pippin schaute verschämt zu Boden. Hoffentlich stellte Aragorn keine weiteren Fragen. Das tat er auch nicht. Weil Gimli dies übernahm. Er und Legolas kamen leicht keuchend angerannt.  
  
"Ach hier seid ihr! Wir haben euch überall gesucht. Was hast du arroganter Mensch dir dabei gedacht? Hälst uns ewig auf! Deinetwegen erreichen wir Belfalas wahrscheinlich nie! Und Pippin: Was tust du hier? Solltest du nicht..." Gimli redete sich in Rage und wurde dabei beständig lauter. Sein Kopf nahm eine bedenklich rote Farbe an. Es sah aus, als wolle er platzen.  
  
"Gimli es reicht" meinte Aragorn. Mittlerweile waren auch Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, Faramir, Haldir und Èomer eingetroffen.  
  
"Seldon, was sollte das?" fragte Aragorn streng.  
  
"Ich wollte mich nur waschen gehen, bevor wir weiterreiten" antwortete Alanedya jetzt wieder mit verstellter Stimme.  
  
"Und das konntest du nicht am Flussufer in der Nähe des Rastplatzes?" fragte Haldir spöttisch.  
  
"Ich bin gleich noch etwas spazieren gegangen." Seldon wurde ärgerlich. "Muss man sich hier für alles rechtfertigen?"  
  
"Wir sind eine Gemeinschaft. Wir müssen uns gegenseitig vertrauen können" wandte Faramir diplomatisch ein.  
  
"So ist es." Bestätigte Aragorn. "Und nun zu dir Pippin: Warum bist du mit Seldon nicht sofort zum Platz zurückgekehrt?"  
  
Pippin hatte plötzlich ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengrube.  
  
"Äh na ja, ich...also...ich..." stotterte er verlegen. Ihm fiel beim besten Willen keine halbwegs vernünftige Ausrede ein.  
  
"Lass mich raten" mischte sich Gandalf ein " Dir kam die Pause ganz gelegen und du hast sie lieber hier schwatzend und ausruhend verbracht, anstelle gleich zurückzukehren."  
  
"Ähm...genau." Pippin war so erleichtert, dass er sich freiwillig Gandalfs Erklärung annahm.  
  
"Du Trottel von einem Tuk! Ist dir denn nicht klar, dass jede Stunde, die wir später nach Belfalas kommen, eine Stunde zuviel sein kann?" Auch Gandalf war jetzt wütend.  
  
Schließlich unterbrach Legolas die Debatte.  
  
"Wir müssen weiter. Regen zieht auf" sagte er schlicht.  
  
Aragorn nickte knapp und wies die anderen an, gemeinsam zum Rastplatz zurückzukehren. Er wusste, dass Legolas' Aussage richtig war.  
  
"Was habt ihr Elben immer bloß mit dem Wetter?" grummelte Gimli, der immer noch sauer auf Seldon war. "Habt ihr Rheuma oder so?"  
  
Legolas lachte.  
  
"Nein, wir fühlen es einfach. Man riecht es schon jetzt in der Luft."  
  
Gimli schnüffelte unmotiviert.  
  
"Ich rieche jedenfalls nichts!"  
  
Pippin lief langsam neben Seldon. Er sah ihn, von dem er wusste, dass er eine sie war, immer wieder von der Seite an. Beide waren erleichtert, dass niemand weitere Fragen gestellt hatte.  
  
*************** Ende Kapitel 8 ******************  
  
Keine Ahnung wie ich darauf wieder gekommen bin. Ein als Mensch verkleideter Elb...?! Na ja, made by Einfallslosigkeit und mangelnder Kreativität. ;o) 


	9. Entdeckungen

Autor: ChiaraM  
  
Titel: Die Rückkehr des Prinzen  
  
Disclaimer: Alles, was ihr schon mal irgendwo gehört bzw. gelesen habt © J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
******************* Entdeckungen ************************  
  
Am Rastplatz angekommen bestiegen sie sofort wieder die Pferde. Es war eine schweigsame Gemeinschaft, die sich auf den weiteren Weg machte. Die Stunden schlichen dahin wie Tage und es hatte zu regnen begonnen. Die Tropfen fielen schwer auf die Köpfe der Gefährten nieder und hüllten sie in einen grauen Schleier. Der Himmel war völlig verhangen und sie konnten kaum drei Meter weit sehen. Bald waren die ersten dieser monotonen und tristen Art der Fortbewegung überdrüssig.  
  
"Wie weit ist es denn noch?" jammerte Pippin. "Ich habe Hunger und außerdem bin ich nass."  
  
"Glaub' es oder nicht, uns geht es nicht anders" antwortete Gimli sarkastisch "Allerdings solltest du ganz ruhig sein. Du hast uns schon genug Zeit gekostet."  
  
"Wir sollten dennoch nach einem geeigneten Rastplatz Ausschau halten" wandte Èomer ein. "Es dämmert bereits."  
  
Aragorn stimmte zu.  
  
"Es ist nicht mehr weit. Wir haben das Ufer des Gilrain fast erreicht."  
  
"Schaut!" rief Legolas plötzlich.  
  
"Schaut was?" fragte Gimli trocken. "Ich habe keine Elbenaugen!"  
  
"Dort hinten scheint eine Höhle zu sein!"  
  
Die anderen versuchten ihre Augen gegen den starken Regen abzuschirmen und schauten angestrengt in die Richtung, in die Legolas gedeutet hatte. Lediglich Haldir und Seldon hatten sie offensichtlich bereits gesehen und hielten wie Legolas darauf zu. Gimli blickte sich um. Sie befanden sich am Rande eines Ausläufers des Lamedon - Gebirges. Er folgte grummelnd den anderen. Unglaublich: Der Elb hatte vor ihm, Gimli Gloinssohn, eine Höhle entdeckt! Eine deprimierende Erkenntnis.  
  
Wenig später waren sie an besagter Höhle angekommen. Ihr Eingang war nicht besonders hoch, doch dahinter erstreckte sie sich weit in den Berg hinein und wurde höher. Ein idealer Platz, um die Nacht geschützt vor dem starken Regen zu verbringen.  
  
"Was wird aus den Pferden?" fragte Faramir. "Sie können unmöglich den Felsen erklimmen."  
  
Aragorn nickte nachdenklich. Dieses Problem war auch ihm aufgefallen.  
  
"Hier ist ein Überhang" rief Frodo plötzlich. "Es gibt auch genügend Gras."  
  
Tatsächlich existierte etwas seitlich von ihnen besagter Überhang. Erleichtert führten sie ihre Pferde dorthin und begannen abzusatteln. Legolas, Haldir und Seldon brachten in dieser Zeit ihr Gepäck und ihre Vorräte in die Höhle.  
  
Seldon schwieg während der gesamten Zeit. Legolas schaute ihn immer wieder fragend an, doch er wich seinem Blick aus. Legolas spürte, dass mit Seldon etwas nicht stimmte. Seit dem Vorfall am Bachufer war er völlig verändert. Legolas begann sich zu fragen, was dort vorgefallen war, das Seldon offensichtlich so zu schaffen machte.  
  
Schließlich erreichten auch die anderen die Höhle und sahen sich um. Sie wirkte von innen noch geräumiger und weitläufiger als von außen. Die Wände waren erstaunlich hoch und glatt.  
  
"Ist das eine Trollhöhle?" fragte Sam mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme.  
  
"Ich vermute nicht" antwortete Gandalf. "Hier liegen weder Gebeine noch Schädel oder anderer Unrat."  
  
"Dann ist es eine Orkhöhle" vermutete Merry.  
  
"Das wiederum ist nicht auszuschließen" meinte Gandalf. "Die Gänge reichen offensichtlich weit in den Berg hinein. Wir werden wohl abwechselnd Wache halten müssen."  
  
"Was ist mit einem Feuer?" fragte Pippin.  
  
"Nein, das würde sie im Zweifelsfall nur anlocken."  
  
Also machten sie es sich auf dem harten Höhlenboden bequem. Seldon und Legolas übernahmen die erste Wache.  
  
Als alle anderen eingeschlafen waren wandte sich Legolas leise an Seldon. Beide saßen am Höhleneingang und blickten in die kalte, regnerische Nacht hinaus.  
  
"Was war heute los am Bachufer?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
Seldon gab keine Antwort.  
  
"Du bist so verändert" fuhr Legolas unbeirrt fort.  
  
"Wieso verändert? Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst" erwiderte Seldon knapp.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Du bist ... na ja so ruhig."  
  
"Vielleicht habe ich dir und deinen Freunden einfach nur nichts zu sagen" meinte Seldon lauernd.  
  
Legolas schwieg. Offensichtlich wollte Seldon nicht mit ihm reden. Er starrte verbissen in die Nacht hinaus. Legolas musterte ihn aufmerksam von der Seite. Er hatte ein sehr weiches, sanftes Profil mit einer kleinen Stupsnase. Er hatte ungewöhnlich lange seidige Wimpern und schmale Augenbrauen. Auch der Bart und der Schmutz konnten nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er schön war.  
  
Seldon spürte offensichtlich, dass er beobachtet wurde und begann sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Nervös rutschte er auf dem Höhlenboden herum und suchte angestrengt nach einem Grund, Legolas loszuwerden.  
  
"Ich denke es ist Zeit für eine Wachablösung. Ich bin müde" meinte Seldon.  
  
"Wie bitte? Wir wachen höchstens für eine halbe Stunde" erwiderte Legolas verwundert.  
  
Seldon biss sich auf die Lippen. Er musste einen Weg finden, Legolas Fragen zu entkommen. Er nickte und setzte sich wieder.  
  
"Woher kommst du eigentlich?" fragte Legolas weiter.  
  
"Bist du immer so neugierig? Diese Angewohnheit solltest du als künftiger König Düsterwalds lieber ablegen!"  
  
Legolas sah ihn erstaunt an und hob die Augenbrauen.  
  
"Woher wisst ihr das? Niemand hier hat je erwähnt, dass ich der künftige Thronfolger Düsterwalds sein werde" meinte Legolas überrascht.  
  
Alanedya wurde rot. Einzig die Nacht schützte ihr flammendes Gesicht. Sie brauchte eine gute Idee.  
  
"Ich bitte dich" winkte Seldon lässig und ein wenig überheblich ab "Der berühmte Elb Legolas Grünblatt, Thranduils Sohn. Künftiger Erbe des Königreichs Düsterwalds und ruhmreicher Begleiter des Ringträgers im Kampf gegen Sauron. Gibt es eigentlich irgendwen, der das nicht weiß?"  
  
Legolas schwieg. Alanedya atmete erleichtert auf. Sie musste vorsichtiger sein, sonst verriet sie sich und Legolas und seine Freunde würden schneller wissen, wer Seldon wirklich war, als ihr lieb sein konnte. Sie sah Legolas vorsichtig von der Seite an, der nun seinerseits in die Nacht heraus starrte.  
  
Seine langen blonden Haaren wurden vom Wind verwirbelt und wehten leicht. Er wirkte traurig und ein schmerzlicher Zug lag um seinen Mund. Sein Profil wirkte geheimnisvoll und wunderschön. Alanedya seufzte leise. Sie verlor sich völlig in seinem Anblick und blickte ihn verträumt an.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch und schreckte auf. Auch Legolas schien es gehört zu haben. Er sah sie an und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie sich ruhig verhalten sollte.  
  
Seldon und Legolas erhoben sich lautlos. Legolas zog einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und spannte den Bogen. Seldons Hand wanderte instinktiv zu seinem Schwertheft. Die anderen schliefen noch völlig ruhig. Seldon deutete auf den hinteren Bereich der Höhle. Legolas nickte. Auch er hatte das Geräusch von dort vernommen.  
  
Lautlos bewegten sich beide an den Schlafenden vorbei. Je weiter sie dem Gang in den Berg hinein folgten, umso dunkler wurde es. Die Schwärze umfing Legolas und Seldon wie ein undurchdringliches Netz und auch sie sahen kaum noch die Hand vor Augen. Sie waren etwa einhundert Meter weit in dem verwundenen Höhlengang, als plötzlich Lichter um sie herum aufflammten. Erschrocken bedeckten Seldon und Legolas kurzeitig ihre Augen, um den intensiven Lichtschein abzuwehren. Als sie aufblickten sahen sie sich umringt von schwarzen Gestalten.  
  
"Yrch!" rief Legolas aus.  
  
Schon schwirrte sein erster Pfeil durch die Luft und traf einen der Orks tödlich.  
  
Es mussten etwa zwanzig bis dreißig schwer bewaffnete Orks sein. Seldon schwang sein Schwert und wehrte die Gegner geschickt ab. Nachdem Legolas etwa zehn Orks mit Pfeilen getötet hatte, spürte er, dass sie immer näher kamen. Er hatte keine Schussdistanz mehr. Also zog er wie Seldon sein Schwert. Beide standen Rücken an Rücken und kämpften erbittert gegen die Feinde, deren Anzahl sich, statt sich zu verringern, noch zu steigern schien. Offensichtlich rückte immer wieder Verstärkung aus den Tiefen des Berges nach. Doch weder Legolas noch Seldon hatten Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.  
  
Plötzlich zielte ein Ork mit einem geschickten Schlag auf Seldons Kopf, während dieser gerade gegen einen anderen kämpfte. Seldon bückte sich fast zu spät und dennoch traf der Schlag seinen Hut und schlug ihm selbigen vom Kopf. Alanedyas lange schwarze Haare kamen zum Vorschein. Das stachelte ihre Wut an. Sie kämpfte erbittert weiter, wie von einer neuen Kraft getrieben. Sie erschlug die Orks nicht nur, sie begann sie regelrecht abzuschlachten. Plötzlich legte sich ihr eine sanfte Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Sie hatte gerade den letzten Ork getötet und schlug noch immer wütend mit dem Schwert auf ihn ein. Erst als sie Legolas' Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte kam sie wieder zu sich. Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Legolas blickte sie entgeistert an. Die Überraschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Alanedyas lange Haare fielen ihr über die Schultern. Ihr Schweiß hatte den Staub und Lehm von ihrem Gesicht gespült, auch der falsche Kinnbart baumelte nur noch an einem dünnen Faden an ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Kleidung war mit Orkblut besudelt und obwohl sie erschöpft wirkte, lag ein Ausdruck eigenartiger Genugtuung in ihren blauen Augen.  
  
"Was...wie....wer?" stammelte Legolas und musterte sie fassungslos. Alanedya blickte beschämt zu Boden. Sie spürte, dass sie ihre Verkleidung verloren hatte und sah Legolas flehentlich an.  
  
Da erst fiel es ihm auf. Er wusste plötzlich wieder, wo er diese blauen Augen schon einmal gesehen hatte....  
  
"Alanedya? Ihr seid doch Alanedya aus dem Palast von Düsterwald? " fragte er sanft.  
  
Tränen rannen ihr plötzlich über die Wangen und spülten auch den letzten Rest von Staub und Lehm weg.  
  
"Was tust du hier? Und warum bist du verkleidet wie ein Krieger namens Seldon?" fragte er weiter. "Bitte...ihr dürft mich nicht verraten. Diese Mission ist meine letzte Hoffnung...mein Bruder....der Siegelring... Belfalas" stammelte sie.  
  
"Beruhige dich doch. Ich verstehe absolut gar nichts. Lass uns zu den anderen zurückgehen und dann erzählst du alles der Reihe nach" meine Legolas beschwichtigend.  
  
"Nein!" rief sie erschrocken aus. Trotz und Widerspruch traten plötzlich in ihre Augen und eine tiefe Entschlossenheit. "König Aragorn würde mich zurückschicken, das weiß ich. Aber ich muss nach Belfalas! Das ist meine letzte Hoffnung, meinen Bruder wieder zu sehen!"  
  
Alanedya trat einen Schritt zurück und funkelte Legolas wütend an.  
  
"Du hast uns angelogen und dich als jemand ausgegeben, der du nicht bist. Darüber muss Aragorn befinden" sagte Legolas ruhig.  
  
"Gar nichts muss er" rief Alanedya wütend. "Ich entscheide selbst! Und ich gehe nach Belfalas und werde meinen Bruder suchen. Mit oder ohne euch."  
  
Legolas blickte sie erstaunt an. War dies das schüchterne Mädchen, was im Palast seines Vaters diente? Was bei seinem Anblick einen Stapel Teller hatte fallen lassen? Er kannte sie nicht wieder. Sie wirkte fest entschlossen und kein bisschen schüchtern oder schutzbedürftig. Langsam wurden ihm auch die Zusammenhänge klar, die Gründe, die dazu geführt hatten, dass sie hier war. Es imponierte ihm, dass es ihr so lange gelungen war, sie alle zu täuschen und ihrem Ziel immer näher zu kommen. Die Fassungslosigkeit, mit der er sie angesehen hatte, wich tiefem Respekt. Warum war ihm nur nicht aufgefallen, dass sie eine Elbe war?  
  
Alanedya funkelte ihn noch immer wütend an. Ihr Zorn wuchs zudem mit jeder Minute, in der er nichts sagte, sondern sie nur ansah.  
  
********** Ende Kapitel 9 *************** 


	10. Morgengrauen

Autor: ChiaraM  
  
Titel: Die Rückkehr des Prinzen  
  
Disclaimer: 3 Monate sind eine anständige kreative Pause. Jetzt geht's endlich weiter.... Alle Charaktere und Schauplätze, die euch bekannt vorkommen stammen von Großmeister Tolkien!!!!  
  
*************** Morgengrauen *********************  
  
Sie drehte sich wortlos herum und lief den Gang zurück zum Höhleneingang. Legolas blieb verdutzt zurück, besann sich aber und folgte ihr.  
  
Alanedya rupfte wütend die Rest ihrer Verkleidung aus dem Gesicht. Jetzt, wo schon Legolas über ihre wahre Identität im Bilde war, bedurfte sie keiner Verkleidung mehr. König Aragorn und die anderen würden ohnehin bald alles wissen. Einer der Hobbits wusste ja auch schon um ihr Geheimnis. Sie lief schneller und fand sich schon wenige Sekunden später in der Höhle wieder. Sie stieß dabei fast mit Aragorn und Faramir zusammen, die im Begriff waren, den lauten Kampfgeräuschen, die sie vernommen hatten zu folgen.  
  
Die Männer blieben abrupt stehen. Aragorn verengte die Augen zu einem Blinzeln. Er traute seinen Augen kaum. Plötzlich erschien Legolas hinter Alanedya. Er machte einen verwirrten Eindruck. Gimli lugte hinter Aragorn hervor, ohne Zweifel neugierig auf den Grund für dessen plötzliche Bestürzung.  
  
"Was ist das denn?" fragte er wenig taktvoll.  
  
"Das mein Lieber, sollten wir vielleicht in Ruhe besprechen" wandte sich Gandalf an den Zwerg.  
  
Aragorn nickte nur und wies Alanedya mit einer Armbewegung, sich zu ihrem Lager in der Höhle zu begeben. Sie nickte kaum merklich und folgte der Aufforderung. Jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät für Ausflüchte. Wichtig war nur, dass sie weiterritt, um ihrem Bruder zu helfen. Legolas berichtete knapp von den Orks in der Höhle. Schließlich wandte sich Aragorn an Alanedya.  
  
"Ihr habt uns zweifellos einiges zu erklären" Aragorn machte eine Pause, bevor er bedeutungsschwer den Namen aussprach. "Seldon."  
  
Alanedya senkte den Kopf und überlegte, wie sie am besten anfangen sollte. Schließlich erzählte sie atemlos was sie auch schon Pippin erzählt hatte. Legolas beobachtete die hübsche Elbe aufmerksam. Jetzt wurde ihm auch alles klar. Ihre lächerliche Verkleidung, ihr Schweigen und ihre gespielt ruppige Art. Tiefer Respekt für die Entschlossenheit und den Mut Alanedays lag in seinem Blick, als sie den Kopf hob. Sie errötete kaum merklich, als ihr Blick Legolas' streifte und sie sah schnell in eine andere Richtung. Aragorn erhob sich ruckartig und begann in der Höhle auf und ab zu schreiten. Schließlich blieb er stehen und sein Blick blieb auf Alanedya gerichtet.  
  
"Wie stellt ihr euch das weitere Vorgehen vor?" fragte er sie direkt. "Wir haben...nun ja, sehr unterschiedliche Reiseziele."  
  
Alanedya blickte den König stumm an. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie entgegen dessen, was sie Legolas gesagt hatte, gar keinen exakten Plan hatte. Mit der Erlaubnis den König begleiten zu dürfen war die Last der Entscheidung weitgehend von ihren Schultern genommen worden. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie gedacht, dass sich in Belfalas alles irgendwie regeln würde. Die Erkenntnis, dass ihre Probleme erst noch begannen, nahm Alanedya jedweden Mut. Ratlos zuckte sie mit den Schultern.  
  
"Toller Plan" kommentierte Gimli trocken.  
  
Legolas war der Vorgang in Alanedyas Innerem nicht verborgen geblieben. Er ergriff das Wort und wandte sich an Aragorn.  
  
"Es spricht nichts dagegen, wenn sie uns bis Belfalas begleitet und dort ihrer Wege geht, oder?"  
  
Aragorn nickte.  
  
"Einverstanden. Ihr könnt uns begleiten. Nur" er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weitersprach "erwartet bitte keine Hilfe bei eurer Mission. Ich werde jeden brauchen, der mir bei der Aufklärung des Verschwindens der Bevölkerung von Belfalas brauchen."  
  
"Vielleicht" konnte man plötzlich Gandalfs ruhige und dunkle Stimme vernehmen "sind eure Reiseziele nicht so unterschiedlich, wie es euch im Moment scheint. Zieht keine voreiligen Schlüsse. Noch wissen wir nicht, was hinter den Vorgängen in Belfalas steckt. Entzweit euch nicht schon auf halbem Weg."  
  
Legolas nickte. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie Belfalas näher kamen, verstärkte sich ein ungutes Gefühl, das ihn schon seit dem Verlassen von Minas Tirith begleitet hatte. Gandalf musste es auch spüren.  
  
"Wie du meinst" antwortete Aragorn. "Wir sollten dennoch etwas ausruhen."  
  
Ein Blick zum Höhlenausgang zeigte, dass der Regen nachgelassen hatte. Die Gefährten beschlossen noch einige Stunden in der Höhle zu rasten. Faramir und Èomer sollten die Wache übernehmen, aber nach dem Orküberfall konnte niemand so recht Ruhe finden. Legolas lag stumm auf seinem Lager, den Blick zur Höhlendecke gerichtet. Er dachte über Alanedya nach. Wie lange hatte sie schon im Palast gedient, ohne dass sie im je aufgefallen war? Die erste gemeinsame Begegnung, die er mit ihr verband, lag kurz nach seiner Rückkehr von seiner Umsegelung Mittelerdes. Außerdem beschäftigten ihn Gandalfs Worte. Waren ihre Reiseziele tatsächlich gar nicht so unterschiedlich? Waren sie am Ende gleicher Natur?  
  
Plötzlich regte sich etwas neben Legolas. Aragorn erhob sich von seinem Lager und schritt unruhig in der Höhle umher. Ein Blick auf die restlichen Gefährten zeigte, dass niemand außer Pippin und Merry, die leise schnarchend in einer Höhlenecke lagen, niemand zur Ruhe gekommen war.  
  
"Dies ist kein Platz, um lange dort zu verweilen. Ich schlage vor, wir reiten weiter" meinte Aragorn schließlich.  
  
Legolas blickte zum Ausgang der Höhle gen Himmel. Dieser hatte sich tiefrot verfärbt und wurde von einzelnen bläulichen Streifen durchzogen. Die Luft war frisch und kühl und Legolas atmete sie tief ein. Er konnte jetzt auch sehen, wo sie sich befanden. Ein großer Wald erstreckte sich zu Füßen des Bergausläufers, in den sie sich geflüchtet hatten. Sie waren nahe an den Gilrain herangelangt und Legolas vermutete, dass sie noch heute den Lauf des Flusses überqueren konnten.  
  
Inzwischen war Sam tatkräftig dabei, Pippin und Merry zu wecken.  
  
"Erstaunlich, dass ihr trotz der Tatsache, dass es in diesem Berg wahrscheinlich von Orks (wenn nicht gar von schlimmeren Kreaturen) wimmelt, so ruhig und zufrieden schlafen könnt!" meinte Sam, während er Pippin den Umhang, mit dem dieser sich zugedeckt hatte, energisch wegzog.  
  
Pippin blinzelte verschlafen.  
  
"Sam, was soll das? Es ist mitten in der Nacht! Wir haben höchstens eine halbe Stunde geschlafen..."  
  
"Drei Stunden mein lieber Herr Tuk" meldete sich Gandalf zu Wort. "Und es ist nun Zeit, dass wir weiterreiten."  
  
Merry gähnte herzhaft, zeigte sich aber einsichtig und rollte sein Lager zusammen. Pippin lieferte sich zuvor noch einen kleinen Schlagabtausch mit Sam, den dieser schließlich für sich entschied.  
  
Sie verließen gemeinsam die Höhle. Alanedya hatte nach den nächtlichen Vorfällen kein Wort mehr verloren. Sie mied' Legolas Blick und wirkte blass und zerbrechlich. Die Pferde standen dicht zusammengedrängt unter dem schützenden Überhang. Ihr Fell glänzte vor Feuchtigkeit und ihr Atem dampfte in der kühlen Morgenluft aus ihren Nüstern.  
  
Die Gefährten besteigen ihre Pferde und machten sich auf den Weg zum Ufer des Gilrain. Die Luft war frisch, aber kalt. Das Atmen tat weh, der Wind peitschte ihnen in das Gesicht. Doch bereits wenige Stunden später erreichten sie das Ufer. Aragorn und Èomer saßen ab, Legolas und Faramir folgten ihnen.  
  
"Wo können wir hier eine Furt finden?" wandte sich Faramir an Gandalf. "An dieser Stelle ist der Fluss zu tief, um ihn überqueren zu können."  
  
"Das wird nicht nötig sein" vernahmen sie plötzlich eine Stimme.  
  
Erschrocken fuhren sie herum, Aragorns Hand wanderte bereits automatisch zu seinem Schwertheft.  
  
"Ich habe euch früher hier erwartet." Die Gestalt trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel, die Kapuze war tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass sie nicht zu erkennen war.  
  
"Wer seid ihr? Und woher wollt ihr gewusst haben, dass wir hier vorbeikommen?" fragte Aragorn laut.  
  
"Ich weiß so einiges....Herr König" antwortete die Gestalt.  
  
Legolas zog die Stirn kraus. Er kannte diese Stimme. Ein drohender Unterton und eine ungewohnte Kälte lagen darin. Das war neu und für die anderen vermutlich nicht vernehmlich. Einzig ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Alanedya zeigte ihm, dass auch ihr etwas an dieser Gestalt nicht geheuer vorkam.  
  
"Ich frage euch noch einmal: Wer seid ihr?" wiederholte Aragorn herausfordernd.  
  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung riss sich die Gestalt den Umhang herunter.  
  
Die Gesichter der Gefährten waren entgeistert. Vor ihnen stand eine junge Frau mit langem dunklen Haar und nachtschwarzen Augen, die sie durchdringen anblickten.  
  
"Ich kenne euch...." setzte Aragorn an.  
  
"Ràsyla?" fragte Legolas plötzlich.  
  
Er registrierte ein kurzes Aufblitzen in ihren Augen und sie nickte daraufhin.  
  
"Eine Ehre euch wiederzutreffen, Prinz von Düsterwald" trat Ràsyla auf Legolas zu.  
  
Legolas begrüßte sie und blickte in ihre Augen. Er erinnerte sich genau, an die Festnacht in Minas Tirith. Er erinnerte sich an ihren Duft, ihre weiche Haut und ihre weiche Stimme, die fast wie Musik in seinen Ohren geklungen hatte. Doch etwas war anders. In ihren Augen lag eine ihm unbekannte Härte, in ihrer Stimme lag ein lauernder Unterton. Auch ihr Händedruck war nicht wie an jenem Abend.  
  
Legolas spürte zudem, wie er beobachtet wurde.  
  
Alanedya blickte abwechselnd zu Ràsyla und Legolas. Wer war diese Fremde? Und woher kannte sie Legolas? Die Art, wie Legolas sie ansah, versetzte Alanedya einen kleinen Stich.  
  
Gandalf räusperte sich und Legolas schrak zusammen. Schnell fand er zu seinen Manieren zurück.  
  
"Wenn ich vorstellen darf: Das ist Ràsyla. Ich habe sie in Minas Tirith kennen gelernt."  
  
"So könnte man das ausdrücken" warf Pippin trocken ein, was unwillkürlich bei ihm, Merry und Gimli zu einem Erheiterungsausbruch führte, den die drei noch in letzter Minute als Hustenanfall zu tarnen versuchten.  
  
Legolas runzelte die Stirn und warf einen vernichtenden Blick in die Richtung der drei, bevor er fortfuhr.  
  
"Dies sind Aragorn..."  
  
"Ich kenne eure Begleiter" unterbrach ihn Ràsyla. "Darf ich nun von euch erfahren, was ihr hier tut und warum ihr wusstet, dass wir herkommen?" fragte Aragorn.  
  
"Was ich hier tue sagte ich bereits, ich erwartete Majestät und Gefolge. Und das ihr kommen würdet....das wusste ich von ihm!" und Ràsyla deutete auf Legolas.  
  
Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte ihr gegenüber mit keinem Wort erwähnt, was der Inhalt der Mission sein würde.  
  
Auch Aragorn wirkte unzufrieden und misstrauisch und alles andere als erfreut über dieses "Empfangskomitee".  
  
Ràsyla deutete unbeirrt mit dem Kopf in Richtung Fluss.  
  
"Die Herren und Damen" sie blickte verächtlich zu Alanedya "sind auf der Suche nach einer Furt?"  
  
"Ja, in der Tat" antwortete Faramir. "Wisst ihr eine Stelle?"  
  
"Gleich dort!"  
  
Die Gefährten folgten mit Blicken der Richtung, in die Ràsyla lächelnd deutete. Tatsächlich, wirkte die Stelle flacher und aus dem Nicken Èomers konnte man entnehmen, dass dort eine Flussüberquerung möglich war. Doch in ihren Köpfen blieb eine Frage haften, wie ein unangenehmer Nachgeschmack: Warum hatten sie die Furt vorhin nicht entdeckt?  
  
"Wir danken euch" sagte Aragorn und war im Begriff aufzusitzen.  
  
"Nicht so schnell Herr König. Ich möchte euch begleiten" lächelte Ràsyla.  
  
***************** Ende Kapitel 10 ************************ 


	11. Rache

Disclaimer: Tja, eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, weiter an der Geschichte zu schreiben. Zumal Peter Jackson letztens eine meiner Hauptfiguren sterben ließ! (Haldir rulez! *g*) Aber na ja, one more time.....  
  
******** Kapitel 11 **************  
  
"In letzte Zeit wimmelt es in Mittelerde ja geradezu von Frauen, die dich begleiten wollen, Aragorn" meinte Gimli zynisch. "Aber vielleicht" und er warf sich mit gespieltem Stolz in die Brust und strich liebevoll über seinen Bart "liegt das ja auch an deinen attraktiven Begleitern."  
  
Haldir blickte den Zwerg spöttisch an. "Mit Sicherheit, das wird es sein."  
  
Aragorn seinerseits fühlte sich nicht angesprochen, sondern fixierte noch immer Ràsyla, die ihm unbeirrt in die Augen blickte.  
  
"Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich euch erlauben werde, uns zu begleiten?" fragte er.  
  
"Nun" begann Ràsyla langsam zu sprechen. "Ihr wisst nicht was euch im Süden eures Reiches erwarten wird. Ihr wusstet bisher ja nicht einmal" sie ließ ein trockenes herablassendes Lachen vernehmen "das es überhaupt einen Grund gibt, um nach Belfalas zu reiten. Ein halbes Jahr, Herr König. Meine Hochachtung für diese Meisterleistung an Ignoranz."  
  
Sofort erhoben sich Stimmen der Empörung unter den Gefährten. Am lautesten schimpfte Gimli, der eine ganze Reihe wenig schmeichelhafter Ausdrücke für sie fand.  
  
Aragorn blieb erstaunlich ruhig, fast gelassen auf seinem Pferd sitzen. Langsam erhob er die Hand.  
  
"Lasst uns losreiten."  
  
Mit einem kaum merklich Ruck am Zügel seines Pferdes, drehte er um und bedeutete den anderen ihm zu folgen. Niemand, nicht einmal Legolas, würdigte Ràsyla noch eines Blickes.  
  
"O nein Herr König" erklang mit einem Mal ihre verzerrte und hasserfüllte Stimme hinter ihnen, "das werden sie NICHT tun!"  
  
Aragorn wandte sich um und im selben Augenblick schrieen Sam und Merry fast zeitgleich erschüttert auf und deuteten mit den Händen auf das Wasser. Die flache Furt füllte sich rasch mit Wasser, die Pferde standen bereits knietief darin. Und als ob das nicht gereicht hätte, begann sich das Wasser schnell zu verwirbeln.  
  
Die Tiere wieherten aufgeregt und bäumten sich auf. Legolas versuchte angestrengt seine Stute zu zügeln, wobei ihm Gimli, der hinter ihm abwechselnd Ràsyla und das Wasser verfluchte und sich so fest an ihn klammerte, dass er ihm fast die Rippen brach, keine große Hilfe war. Das Wasser stieg schnell, doch es gelang ihnen, die Pferde rechtzeitig wieder an Land zu bringen. Kaum hatte Faramir als letzter mit seinem Tier das Wasser verlassen, beruhigte sich der Gilrain und schon wenige Augenblicke später floss der Fluss wieder sanft plätschernd abwärts, als sei nichts gewesen.  
  
"Was..." wollte Frodo seine Frage beginnen, doch er kam nicht dazu, sie zu beenden. Gandalf drängte sich auf Schattenfell rasch zu Ràsyla durch und baute sich drohend vor ihr auf. Er hatte seinen Umhang abgeworfen und wirkte mächtig und furchteinflößend mit seinem grellweißen Gewand auf seinem stolzen Pferd.  
  
Er schien plötzlich unnatürlich groß und polterte: " Díne donn morgul (1)!  
  
Er richtete seinen Stab auf Ràsyla und im nächsten Moment schoss ein gleißender Strahl daraus hervor und Gandalf donnerte: "Naura (2)!"  
  
Ràsyla ließ ein grauenvoll hallendes Lachen erschallen, das Legolas für wenige Sekunden das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.  
  
*****  
  
Dieser Narr von König! Diese Narren, die sich seine "Gefährten" nannten. Versager, ein schmeichelhafteres Wort fand sie nicht.  
  
Ràsyla schritt wütend in ihrem Gemach auf und ab. Diese Situation würde sie noch wahnsinnig machen. Sie blickte sich um. Minas Tirith. Sie hasste diese Stadt mehr noch als sonst irgendeinen Platz auf Mittelerde, abgesehen vielleicht noch von dieser Werkstätte dieses größenwahnsinnigen Elbs Elrond in Bruchtal.  
  
Dieses elende Warten war eine Zerreißprobe für ihre Nerven. Zornig wirbelte sie herum, schritt auf den weißen Marmortisch unter der Fensterbank zu und schlug mit der geballten Faust darauf. Die Marmorplatte sprang entzwei, als sei sie aus feinstem Glas. Ràsyla starrte schwer atmend darauf, als könne sie in den Scherben eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen erhalten.  
  
Ein lautes Klopfen riss sie unsanft aus ihrer Starre. Sie fixierte die Tür ohne eine Regung. Erneut das Klopfen. Gerade, als sie einen Schritt auf die Tür zu machen wollte, sprang diese auf und schlug mit einem lauten Krachen an die Wand. In der Tür stand eine große, schlanke Gestalt, tief in einen langen Kapuzenmantel gehört.  
  
"Vecamion", sie spuckte den Namen geradezu aus und drehte sich verächtlich um.  
  
"Was für eine Begrüßung" erklang Vecamions dunkle, rauchige Stimme. Wie um seinen Auftritt zu entschuldigen, schloss er sanft die Tür.  
  
"Was willst du?" herrschte ihn Ràsyla ungehalten an.  
  
Mit nur einer Handbewegung entledigte er sich seines Mantels. Vecamion war ungewöhnlich groß, mit breiten Schultern und langen tiefschwarzen Haaren. Im Gegensatz dazu hatte er leuchtend blaue Augen, die Ràsyla anfunkelten Mund zuckte ein spöttischer Zug.  
  
"Begrüßt man so seinen Vater?"  
  
Ràsyla schnaubte wütend und gab keine Antwort. Stattdessen drehte sie sich um, durchquerte den Raum und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor das Fenster.  
  
Ob dieser abweisenden Geste zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
  
"Aber lassen wir die Förmlichkeiten. Ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, bevor er weitersprach.  
  
"Dein König bricht auf. Endlich! Hat ja lang genug gedaue..."  
  
"Ich weiß!" herrschte ihn Ràsyla wütend an. Sie wirbelte herum und funkelte ihn wütend an. "Erzähl mir etwas, dass ich noch NICHT weiß!"  
  
"Gut" meinte Vecamion schroff. "Sie werden ihn begleiten. Der Zwerg, der Elb..."  
  
"Auch das weiß ich bereits! Verdammt, Vecamion, ich habe keine 5 Jahre verschenkt, um jetzt, in der entscheidenden Phase zu versagen! Was ich wissen will: Wann ist er losgeritten und welchen Weg nimmt er?"  
  
"Unsere Späher verfolgen sie. Sie werden in zwei Tagen den Gilrain überqueren und halten sich dann Richtung Dol Amroth."  
  
"Der Gilrain...in zwei Tagen sagst du?"  
  
"Ja, aber du willst doch nicht schon..?" In Vecamions Augen blitze kurzzeitig Besorgnis auf, als er Ràsylas hassverzerrtes Gesicht sah.  
  
"Ich kann nicht länger warten. Er wird büßen! Er und seine Bruchtal - Schlampe" ihre Stimme wurde gefährlich leise als sie weitersprach: "Büßen für das, was uns ihr Vater angetan hat."  
  
***** Díne donn morgul - Schweig schwarze Hexe! Naura! - Brenne!  
  
Das nennt man auch "ein kurzes Kapitel". Oder ein "Kapitel, für das sie sich ewig Zeit gelassen hat". Ich weiß. Aber ich lebe noch. Und ich hoffe demnächst öfter mal was zu veröffentlichen..... 


	12. Leibgerichte, Erinnerungen und Geheimnis...

Disclaimer: Tja, um eine etwas regelmäßigeres Erscheinen dieser Fiction zu gewährleisten, ist es zu einem Autorenwechsel gekommen oder besser zu einer Kooperation zwischen neuer und alter Autorin. Da wir beide jetzt drin rumgeschrieben haben...äähh....lest es einfach. :)  
  
Figuren & Schauplätze © Tolkien.  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
Blitzartiger Rauch und kleine Staubkörnchen stiegen nach Gandalfs Worten wie ein Wirbelwind auf und direkt in die Augen. Das grässliche Lachen dröhnte immer noch in den Ohren aller Beteiligten, die sich die Hände auf die Ohren legten, denn sie befürchteten, das Trommelfell würde platzen. Vor allem die Pferde hatten Angst, sie bäumten sich und suchten allesamt Zuflucht im Wasser.  
  
Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte irgend etwas zu erkennen. Schließlich lichtete sich der Rauch. Rasyla war verschwunden. An der Stelle, an der sie gestanden hatte, war ein tiefes Loch im Gras zu erkennen. Gandalf ließ den Stab sinken und seufzte kaum hörbar.  
  
Allein das Loch war für Gimli Grund genug zur Freude.  
  
"Gandalf, alter Freund, das war ein Volltreffer! Eiskalt erwischt die Hexe!"  
  
Legolas verdrehte die Augen. Auf ihn machte Gandalf nicht den Eindruck sonderlich erfreut zu sein.  
  
"Ihr irrt euch Herr Zwerg. Das war keineswegs ein" Gandalf zog die Augenbrauen hoch bei dem Wort "Volltreffer."  
  
Gimli, der vom Pferd gestiegen war, unterbrach seinen Freudentanzabrupt in ließ enttäuscht die Arme sinken.  
  
"Nicht?" Er blickte Gandalf maßlos enttäuscht an.  
  
"Nein Gimli. Ich fürchte, wir werden sie wiedersehen", meinte Gandalf müde.  
  
"Optimistisch wie immer Gandalf der Graue" spöttelte Gimli leicht verärgert.  
  
Legolas unterbrach die beiden und wies auf den Rest der Gruppe, die sich mühten die Pferde wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, was sich als schwieriger erwies, als zu erst angenommen: die Gemüter der Pferde waren nicht so schnell wieder zu beruhigen wie die der Reiter. Es kam sogar so weit, dass Èomer im Wasser mit dem vor ihm sitzenden Merry landete und Faramir, der mit seiner braunen Stute ein kleines Kommunikationsproblem hatte und neben den Kommandos, die er dem Tier gab, laut im gondorianischen Dialekt fluchte, nassgespritzt wurde und noch mehr fluchte.  
  
Das führte letzten Endes zu einer allgemeinen Belustigung, wobei Gimli natürlich am lautesten lachte.  
  
"Bei allen Geistern, war denn das? Ich meine, ich wüsste gerne wem oder was ich es zu verdanken habe, jetzt klatschnass zu sein?", unterbrach Merry das Lachen, wobei nach dieser Frage nichts mehr von dem Lachen übrig blieb, denn alle erinnerten sich an Rasyla, die unter irgendeinem Zauber stand und nicht nur den König beleidigt hatte, sondern sich außerdem versucht hatte dem König und der Gemeinschaft aufzudrängen.  
  
Alle blickten auf Gandalf, der bereits wieder tief in Gedanken versunken schien. Er fuhr sich nachdenklich durch seinen langen weißen Bart.  
  
"Es ist nicht möglich,....nein, das kann nicht sein...unfassbar,...damals sind alle....nein...", sprach er mehr zu sich selbst.  
  
Alle die Gandalf wenigstens etwas kannten, wussten, dass er ihnen manchmal eine Antwort schuldig blieb, solange er sich noch kein klares Bild seiner Vermutungen gemacht hatte, aber die, die ihn nicht oder weniger gut kannten, wollten vielleicht noch keine Antwort, weil sie zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren.  
  
Mit einer Handbewegung wies Aragorn auf die Brücke, die bald vom Nebel verschlungen werden würde. "Wir sollten und beeilen, wer weiß wie wir ohne die Brücke sonst über den Fluss kommen sollen."  
  
Das Überqueren der Brücke war kein Problem trotz des immer dicker werdenden Nebels. Die Holzbrücke war stabil gebaut und sie konnten, wenn auch nur langsam, zu jeweils vier gleichzeitig die Brücke überqueren.  
  
Erneut konnten die Gefährten nichts sehen, aber Faramir erzählte ihnen, dass sie eine der fruchtbarsten Regionen des Landes Gondor betreten hätten. Aragorn und Faramir bildeten die Spitze der Gemeinschaft und Alanedya mit dem vor ihr sitzenden Pippin die Nachhut.  
  
Nach einem halbstündigen Trott löste sich der Nebel über ihnen auf und sie konnten einen schnelleren Ritt wagen.  
  
Alanedya, nach ihrer Enttarnung durch Legolas in eine allgemeine Ungnade geraten, nahm verstärkt ihre Umbebung wahr und erkannte, dass sie nur noch einen Tagesritt zur Grenze von Belfalas brauchen würden.  
  
Pippin hatte sich bei ihr bedankt, dass sie das Pferd ohne dabei nass zu werden souverän aus dem Wasser herausgeführt hatte und sie daher noch trocken und unverletzt im Sattel saßen. Alanedya hatte nur genickt und sich über das erste freundliche Wort seit zwei Tagen gefreut. Eigentlich hätte sie gern mehr mit ihm gesprochen, doch ihre Furcht, dass ihnen jemand folgen könnte war zu groß. Nach allem was vorgefallen war, würde sie sich weder Konzentrationsfehler noch die kleinste Schwäche leisten können.  
  
Nachdem sie allen von ihren wahren Absichten erzählt hatte, redete sie sich ein, dass alles normal war. Doch in das Verhalten aller sprach ganz eindeutig dagegen.  
  
Sie konnte Legolas nicht in die Augen sehen, denn was sie sah war, dass er sie keinesfalls als vollwertige Gefährtin betrachtete. Er behandelte sie mit Respekt und Achtung, dennoch spürte sie, dass sie einfach nicht zugehörig war. Gandalf, die Hobbits und Aragorn sahen sie meist mitleidig an, während die drei anderen ihr abweisend und misstrauisch begegneten. Alanedya seufzte innerlich. Sie hatte nie gewollt, dass es soweit kam, dass sie den anderen als nutzlose Last erschien und nach ihrer Komödie niemand mehr das geringste Vertrauen in sie hatte.  
  
Alanedya kehrte über ein lautes Knurren in die Gegenwart zurück und stellte fest, dass es Pippins Magen war. Auch sie könnte eine Stärkung gebrauchen. "Warum sagst du denn nicht, dass du Hunger hast, Pippin?", fragte sie ihn sanft.  
  
"Weil wir Hobbits doch sowieso viel essen und ich wollte die anderen nicht stören, ihr seid alle so...konzentriert....", sprach er zögerlich.  
  
"Aragorn? Können wir eine Pause machen?", rief sie zu Aragorn, nachdem sie an Haldir und Legolas vorbeigeprescht war.  
  
Pippin drückte ihren Arm. Tatsächlich, es war kurz nach Mittag, die Sonne stand hoch. Aragorn nickte und gab das Zeichen, dass sie rasten würden. Er verschwand zwischen den Bäumen, um nicht die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gemeinschaft zu lenken, aber dank Rasyla, war ihre Anwesenheit wahrscheinlich sowieso kein Geheimnis mehr. Sie saßen ab und es folgte eine kleine Mahlzeit bestehend aus getrocknetem Fleisch, Brot und getrockneten Früchten.  
  
Ihr Wasserschlauch war unter der starken Sonne, in der sie nach dem dichten Nebel geritten waren, drastisch leerer geworden. Das Wasser würde höchstens bis zum Abend reichen, überlegte Alanedya und bemerkte, dass die anderen Schläuche ihrem glichen. Sie wollte aber nicht schon wieder etwas sagen. Es folgte das übliche Gespräch, bei dem Alanedya wieder ausgeschlossen wurde. Die kurze Zeit nutzte sie, um sich die Beine zu vertreten und die Umgebung, die ihr gleichzeitig vertraut und doch so fremd war, zu genießen.  
  
~"Wer bist du denn?" "Ähm, ich bin Alanedya, und wer bist du?" "Mein Name ist, Dhalia. Ich bin die Tochter vom Schmied Monyc." Sie reichte ihr ein Hand. "Komm ich zeig dir mein Lieblingsweide, sie wird dir bestimmt genauso gefallen wie mir..." Alanedya legte ihre Hand in die ihrer neuen Freundin. Über Jahre hinweg überdauerte ihre Freundschaft alles, was sich in den Weg stellte. Um so größer war die Trauer, als sich die beiden trennen mussten. Sie hatten sich damals die ewige Freundschaft geschworen....~  
  
Alanedya dachte, sie könnte diese Erinnerungen verdrängen, doch sie holten sie seit dem Weg von Minas Tirith nach Belfalas immer wieder ein. Was war aus Dhalia geworden? Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen und sie war froh, dass sie alleine bei den Pferden war und sie dort in deren Schutz die Tränen im Gras vergießen konnte.  
  
*~*  
  
Nachdem sie ihre Tränen getrocknet hatte, kamen die anderen und saßen wieder auf. Es folgte noch ein langer und beschwerlicher Weg, denn das Tal war uneben und die Wege, die seit Jahren nicht beritten wurden, da nur Verbrecher und Einheimische diesen Weg benutzten, schlecht. Die meisten Reisenden fuhren stets mit einem Schiff flussabwärts zu den Häfen. Auf einem der Hügel blieb sie stehen und gönnte ihrem Pferd eine kurze Pause. Alanedya hatte während des Ritts mit Pippin eine ausgelassene Unterhaltung über das Auenland begonnen. Pippin war stolz ein Auenländer zu sein. Auch sie hätte ihm gerne über ihre Herkunft erzählt...Sie sahen sich um und Alanedya bemerkte, wie sehr sie dieses wundervolle Land vermisst hatte. Soweit das Auge reichte, sah sie grünes Weideland und fruchtbare Äcker. Zu ihrer linken Seite erstreckte sich der Gilrain, der sich bald teilen würde und nach Regen oft die Äcker in kleine Sümpfe verwandelte. Es wehte eine warme Brise vom Meer und sie sagte, dass Pippin die Augen schließen solle, um das Gefühl zu genießen.  
  
Die Sonne strahlte warm und sie schob die Ärmel hoch. Dennoch war ihr klar, dass im Tal die gefährlichen und hinterlistigen kalten Böen lauerten, die manchen Bauern schon das Dach über dem Kopf hatte wegfliegen lassen. Die meisten Bewohner waren Bauern und lebten teilweise noch in Stämmen oder in winzig kleinen Dörfern, waren jedoch Fremden gegenüber meist gastfreundlich.  
  
Pippin und sie plauderten während des ganzen Talritts, vorbei an den ersten Siedlungen, davon, dass sie sich ein bequemes Bett und etwas warmes zu Essen wünschten. "Alanedya, sag, was ist dein Leibgericht? Oder bist du wie die meisten Elben, die so etwas nicht kennen?", fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
  
Alanedya musste lachen. "Nein, ich bin selten mit dem zufrieden was ich hab, ich bin, wie mein Vater immer gesagt hat, viel zu ehrgeizig und will alles perfekt haben." Ihre hellen Augen glänzten bei der Erinnerung an ihren Vater, aber sie mahnte sich zur Ruhe. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du es kennst, aber es ist ein Gericht, dass hier in dieser Gegend Tradition hat. Es nennt sich Faer-thul und bedeutet Geisteratem, weil man nach dem Essen meistens Mundgeruch hat und es unglaublich scharf ist. Das sind große gefüllte Teigtaschen mit scharfem Ziegenkäse, roten Bohnen, jeder Menge Knoblauch und alles in einer klaren Brühe. Ich habe versucht sie selbst zu machen, oder unsere Köche darum gebeten, aber weder ich noch sie waren im Stande sie zu kochen", erzählte sie. "Bist du jetzt schockiert?", sie lachte herzhaft und sie merkte, wie sich auch ihr das Wasser im Mund sammelte. "Was ist dein Lieblingsgericht?", fragte sie.  
  
"Oh, da gibt es viel, aber ich liebe Pellkartoffeln mit Würstchen und der süßen Geheimsoße meiner Oma. Niemand weiß wie sie die Soße zubereitet, doch jedes mal schmeckt es großartig. Meine Großmutter gibt nur bestimmten Personen das Rezept, aber es schmeckt jedes mal anders. Die anderen finden die Soße auch klasse...", er hielt sich die Hand vor den Bauch.  
  
"Ja, ja. Also bist du einfacher zufrieden zu stellen als ich...Leider haben wir noch einen langen Ritt vor uns und wir sollten nicht mehr übers Essen reden. Aragorn hat bestimmt kein Verständnis für eine weitere Rast.", seufzte sie. Er verstand und sie schwiegen eine zeitlang.  
  
Als sie sich gerade über Helden der vergangenen Zeit unterhielten fiel ihr ein schwarzes Pferd hinter ihnen auf. "Pippin, bleib jetzt ruhig, hörst du? Schau mal nach hinten, siehst du auch das schwarze Pferd?" fragte Alanedya leise. Er tat wie ihm gesagt und nickte. "Ja, ich hab es auch gesehen."  
  
Alanedya holte Luft und trieb ihr Pferd an. Sie preschte zu Èomer, der ihr am nächsten war und berichtete ihm, was sie gesehen hatte.  
  
"Kann das denn sein? Hier ist doch nichts als Weide", er runzelte die Stirn und schaute nach hinten. "Ihr müsst euch geirrt haben, denn ich sehe nichts...Wahrscheinlich seid ihr sehr müde..", sprach er und wirkte dabei väterlich, als ob er sagen wollte, dass man den beiden nichts glauben konnte, da sie bereits jetzt mit ihren Kräften am Ende waren.  
  
Pippin wollte protestieren aber Alanedya hinderte ihn daran. "Dort hinten", sie zeigte etwas nach links. "Unser Weg führt uns dort weiter. Das offene Gelände hört dort nach der Biegung auf und wir werden durch einen Wald reiten. Wenn wir ihn noch einmal sehen, dann warte ich auf den Reiter." Um ihren Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen griff sie ihr Schwertheft. Èomer sah das Schwert, dass allem Anschein nach nur zum Schlachten oder Trainieren verwendet wurde, schlecht wie es aussah und lächelte anmaßend. Mit diesem Schwert hätte sie niemals eine Chance...  
  
Sie drehte um und bildete wieder die Nachhut.  
  
"Ich kann dich verstehen, Alanedya!" sagte Pippin. In seiner Stimme schwang Empörung mit, weil ihm bewusst wurde, dass man Alanedya ungerecht behandelte. Sie griff seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. Kurz danach sahen sie noch einmal den Reiter auf dem schwarzen Pferd, aber nichts passierte, auch als sie den Wald betraten und doch wussten sowohl Pippin als auch Alanedya, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Èomer schien den anderen nichts von dem Vorfall erzählt zu haben, denn sie redeten weiter, ohne die beiden hinter ihnen zu beachten.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Wie konntest du nur? Bist du dir bewusst, was du getan hast? Du hast alle unsere Karten verspielt!!" rief Vecamion zornig. Als er die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass seine Tochter in seinem Beratungszimmer wartete, wusste er, dass etwas schief gelaufen war, aber dass seine Tochter eine derart große Dummheit begangen hatte, machte ihn mehr als wütend. Alles worauf er in den letzten Jahren hin gearbeitet hatte, schien durch die zarte Hand seiner Tochter zerstört worden zu sein!  
  
"Was zum Teufel war denn so schwer daran, sich an den Plan zu halten? Du hattest die Aufgabe sie auf den Weg zu bringen und sie so zur Burg zu führen. Aber du bist anscheinend noch nicht einmal fähig das Einfachste zu erledigen, oder kannst du mir das erklären?" schrie er und fasste sich keuchend an die Brust, als glaube er, dass sein Herz dieser Belastung nicht stand halten würde.  
  
"Wie erlaubst du dir eigentlich so mit mir zu sprechen?", entgegnete Rasyla ruhig. Sie hatte ihre dunklen Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden und trug ein bordeauxrotes Kleid, welches sie nach einer langen Reise fast immer wählte. Unter ihren Augen sah man tiefe Ringe, die von der Anstrengung der vergangen Tage zeugten. Ihre Hände zitterten trotz der inneren Ruhe. Ohne Frage war der Vorfall mit König Aragorn nicht spurlos an ihr vorüber gegangen.  
  
"Ich bin dein Vater und der Kopf der Rebellion, ich hätte nie dieses Risiko eingehen sollen, dich zu uns zu holen. Ich hätte dich verheiraten sollen und du wärest in Dummheit gestorben!", schrie er sie an.  
  
"Ach ja, dann hättest du wieder jemanden im Stich gelassen, aber da bist du ja schon immer gut drin gewesen. Wo warst du denn, als Mama dich gebraucht hat? Du bist ein solcher Rabenva...", erwiderte sie, doch sie konnte die verletzenden Worte aussprechen.  
  
Vecamion kam auf sie zu und schlug ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Es gab ein plumpes Knallen, als ob ein Apfel aus einer gewaltigen Höhe auf den Boden aufschlagen würde.  
  
"Du solltest erst mal erwachsen werden, du kleine Göre. Ich bin dein Vater und du solltest mir mehr Respekt erweisen. Vor allem solltest du meine Entscheidungen nicht hinterfragen. Ich weiß, dass ich bei dem Tod deiner Mutter nicht an ihrem Bett saß, aber ich war dort, wo deine Mutter und ich unsere Ziele verwirklichen wollten. Ist dir vielleicht bewusst, dass deine Mutter wegen dir gestorben ist? Als sie dich geboren hatte, bildete sich in ihr eine Verhärtung. Wir haben es zu spät gemerkt. Deine Mutter wusste es von Anfang an und hat wir haben immer versucht dir das beste von allem zu geben und was tust du jetzt? Du gibst mir die Schuld. Nein, die Schuldige bist du diesmal! Ich verlange von dir, dass du den zukünftigen Anweisungen ohne Diskussion Folge leistest. Ich warne dich...  
  
Wir sind fast am Ziel und ich lasse mir nichts von dir kaputt machen. Du gehst dir jetzt das Gesicht waschen und danach auf den Übungsplatz, ich werde während dessen versuchen dein Missgeschick auszubügeln." Vecamion erhob sich und schritt wütend zur Tür. Kurz bevor er das Zimmer verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um. "Du wirst vorerst keinen neuen Auftrag bekommen."  
  
Bei seinen letzten Worten war Rasyla aufgesprungen und schrie, dass er ihr das nicht antun könne. Doch sie besann sich sofort wieder. Eine erneute Auseinandersetzung mit ihrem Vater würde nur weitere Schwierigkeiten verursachen und dann würde ihr Traum zur Illusion werden . Als er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war ging sie in ihr Badezimmer, bückte sich über die Silberschale und spritze sich das kühle Wasser ins Gesicht. Tropfend blickte sie in den Spiegel, der über der Schale hing. Ihre Finger krallten sich in den Tisch und sie schien vor Wut fast zu platzen.  
  
"ICH HASSE IHN.....AHHH!!!", schrie sie in den Spiegel und schlug mit der vollen Faust auf den Spiegel, der sofort in tausend Scherben zersprang. Ihr Vater hatte sie nie geschlagen und sie empfand es als Demütigung, noch dazu hatte er sie wie ein kleines verstörtes Kind behandelt. Sie wollte ihm den Hals umdrehen....  
  
Hinter ihr lachte eine tiefe Stimme. "Du weißt doch, dass zerbrochene Spiegel sieben Jahre Unglück bringen, oder?" Wieder lachte die Stimme. Rasyla lief so rot an, wie das Blut, das aus ihrer Hand herausquoll.  
  
"Was sind schon sieben Jahre? Ich werde das auch noch überleben!", rief sie zynisch. "Was willst du eigentlich hier?" "Du brauchst deine Wut nicht an mir auszulassen. Du bist für das, was geschehen ist, selbst verantwortlich. Ich dachte, dass du nun etwas erwachsener bist und dich nicht länger wie ein kleines Kind aufführst. Wie wäre es beispielsweise, wenn du endlich damit anfangen würdest, Haltung zu zeigen. Wenn du dein kleines...ähm...", er lachte leise "sagen wir Missgeschick schon nicht als Unfall darstellen konntest, dann steh wenigstens dazu."  
  
Diese Worte brachten Rasyla noch mehr zur Weißglut und sie nahm eine Scherbe vom Tisch.  
  
Sie wollte ihm die Scherbe in die Rippen rammen, aber er schien ihre Absicht erkannt zu haben und parierte mit einen Gegenschlag, in dem er sie in einem Knebelgriff festhielt und ihr mit der Scherbe in die ohnehin geschundene Wange schnitt. Die Wunde, aus der wenig Blut heraustrat, war zwar klein und nicht tief, aber sie schmerzte umso mehr, da sie Rasyla an die Ohrfeige ihres Vater erinnerte.  
  
"Dein Vater hat mich schon vorgewarnt, als er mich zu dir schickte. Ihm war wohl klar, dass du in einer mordsmäßigen Stimmung bist." Er lachte ausgiebig über seinen eigenen Witz. Rasyla, die nicht lachen konnte, wurde noch wütender. Ihr Vater schickte IHN zu ihr? Sie wollte sich aus dem Griff befreien, doch er hielt sie nur noch fester. Ihre Augen glühten und wollten Vergeltung.  
  
"Das ist doch nur ein Kratzer, aber du hast ja eben deinen Spiegel demoliert, du kannst es ja nicht einmal sehen", sagte er mit einem amüsierten Unterton, der nicht unbedingt dazu geeignet war, Rasylas Wut zu dämpfen. Sie blickte ihn voller Hass an. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte: "Du kannst mich ja auf dem Übungsplatz herausfordern...."  
  
Er ließ sie fallen, wobei sie wie ein Kartoffelsack zu Boden stürzte und verließ das Zimmer ohne ihre Flüche und Beschimpfungen zu beachten.  
  
*~*~ 


	13. Meditation

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, die nicht von mir sind, sind natürlich von Großmeister Tolkien. Alle anderen sind von mir!  
  
Also, vorne weg möchte ich mich für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen, aber leider haben weder ich, noch meine beta viel Zeit! Bitte nehmt es vor allem ihr nicht übel... DANKE! Wenn ihr irgendwelche Kritken habt oder sonstiges..'review' merci __________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kapitel 13  
  
Meditation  
  
Es dämmerte bereits, als sie ihr Nachtlager auf einer großen Wiese nahe der Mündung des Gilrain aufschlugen. Legolas blickte sich begeistert um und fühlte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in seine Heimat zurückversetzt. Die riesigen Bäume, der weiche, duftende Gras - all diese Dinge erinnerten ihn an Düsterwald. Doch sein wehmütiger Tagtraum wurde jäh von Eomer unterbrochen.  
  
"Ich bin dafür, dass wir uns aufteilen. Ein paar von uns sollten Holz holen gehen, der Rest kann sich in Gesellschaft der Tiere Gedanken über das Abendessen machen. Legolas, Haldir und der Zwerg gehen Holz holen", ordnete Eomer mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme an. Das ungleiche Trio setzte sich sogleich in Bewegung, auch wenn Legolas ein Schmunzeln über Gimlis empörtes Gemurmel über die herrische Art des Rohirrim nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
  
" Die zweite Gruppe bilden dann Aragorn, Faramir und ich", fuhr Eomer unbeeindruckt fort. Schließlich streifte sein Blick Alanedya. Fast unmerklich verengte er die Augen, bevor er sich an Gandalf wandte.  
  
"Wenn es Euch Recht ist Mithrandir, werdet ihr Fräulein Alanedya und den Hobbits Gesellschaft leisten. Als Frau sollte sie nicht allein in ihr unbekannten Gefilden umherstreifen."  
  
Gandalf lächelte und erwiderte müde: "Nätürlich, ich bin ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste, außerdem ist mein Pfeifenkraut ausgegangen, ich war in der Hoffnung, mir etwas von den Hobbits leihen zu können."  
  
Die Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin grinsten breit, wohlwissend, dass es Gandalf nie an Pfeifentabak mangeln würde. Vermutlich versuchte er nur auf seine üblich diplomatische Weise, eine drohende Auseinandersetzung zwischen Alanedya und Eomer zu verhindern. Ein Blick in die Richtung der jungen Frau genügte, um die drohenden Gewitterwolken, die sich über ihr zusammenzogen, als ernstzunehmendes Alarmzeichen zu erkennen. Ihre Hände waren erbittert zu Fäusten geballt, ihre Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie sich bemühen musste, ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
"Alanedya, ich kann nicht verstehen, dass du so ruhig bleiben kannst. Eomer hat dich offensichtlich ausgeschlossen. Das war nicht richtig von ihm.", sagte Pippin zähneknirschend, wobei ihm die anderen Hobbits beipflichteten.  
  
" Hört mal, ich glaube nicht, dass es wirklich gut ist, jetzt für Zwist untereinander zu sorgen. Wir haben besseres zu tun und wenn Eomer es für richtig hält, dann bitte.", antwortete Alanedya mit gepresster Stimme. Dies war zweifellos nicht der geeignete Moment, um mit dem künftigen König Rohans ein Streitgespräch darüber zu beginnen, ob Frauen hinter den Herd gehörten oder nicht. Gandalf betrachtete dieses Szenario schweigend. Pippin jedoch lächelte sie an und nickte, als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen könnte.  
  
Schließlich war es der praktische Sam, der die Stille brach.  
  
"Jetzt wo wir schon einmal hier hocken, könnten wir auch überlegen, was wir essen wollen. Ich habe wirklich Kohldampf und unsere Vorräte gehen langsam aber sicher zur Neige."  
  
Alle vier Hobbits begannen wild durcheinander zu diskutieren. Als die vom Appetit getriebenen Vorschläge allerdings begannen, ins Abstruse abzugleiten ("Wie wär's mit gebratener Fasanenbrust mit Bratkartoffeln" "Aber klar, weil wir ja auch 7 Pfund Kartoffeln und eine Schar Geflügel dabei haben!" ), setzte Gandalf der Diskussion ein Ende und ordnete eine nahrhafte Kartoffelmehlsuppe mit Gewürzen und hartem Brot an. Zähneknirschend machte sich der unbestrittene Meisterkoch Sam an die Arbeit. Alanedya ihm zur Hand.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht was fehlt, aber ich weiß, dass etwas fehlt. Probier mal Gandalf.", sagte Sam.  
  
"Hmmm", machte Gandalf nachdem er den Finger in den riesigen Topf gesteckt hatte "Ich finde sie sehr gut Meister Gamdschie. Ein bisschen kalt vielleicht..."  
  
"Was in erster Linie daran liegt, dass wir noch kein Feuerholz haben" warf Merry ein.  
  
"Ich glaube das hier fehlt.", meinte Alanedya und warf einige Kräuter aus einem lilafarbenen Beutel in den Topf. Sie beugte sich zu Sam hinüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Eisenkraut, das macht die Suppe aromatischer und bekömmlicher." Sam grinste, klatschte vergnügt in die Hände und meinte, dass er sich dies bestimmt merken werde.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kehrte der Rest der Gruppe zurück. Ein kleines Feuer wurde entfacht und die Suppe wurde darüber gestellt und erwärmt. Man saß im kleinen Kreis um das Feuer und Alanedya verteilte den Inhalt des Suppenkessels.  
  
"Wer hat das gekocht? Es schmeckt wirklich gut. ", lobte Faramir.  
  
"Sam und Alanedya."  
  
"Ah, dann ist sie doch nicht umsonst mitgekommen", flüsterte Gimli zu Eomer. Da der Zwerg sich jedoch nicht auf leise Bemerkungen verstand, vernahm Alanedya die Bemerkung und straffte die Schultern.  
  
"Es freut mich, dass ich dazu beitragen kann, dass die Mission nicht am Hunger scheitert, sondern eher noch an männlicher Arroganz", konterte Alanedya spitz.  
  
Sekundenlang starrten sich der Zwerg und die junge Frau an. Gerade als Gimli die Augen verengte und zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen wollte, brachen Gandalf, Pippin und Aragorn in ein so herzliches Lachen aus, dass auch alle anderen davon angesteckt wurden.  
  
Der Abend ging zu Ende und die Sterne funkelten um die Wette, obwohl ein kleiner blauer Nebelschleier in der Luft lag. Diesmal teilte Aragorn die Nachtwache ein, um nach dem kleinen Schlagabtausch beim Essen, nicht schon wieder für Uneinigkeiten untereinander zu sorgen.  
  
Es war schon tief in der Nacht und Alanedya konnte nicht wieder einschlafen und lag wach im Gras, wobei sie eine Decke vor der Kälte schützte. Sie hatte sowieso gleich Nachtwache, die vorletzte, also konnte sie der Person, die ihr schräg gegenüber am Feuer saß, auch ruhig Gesellschaft leisten. Sie erhob sich ein wenig, doch was sie sah, ließ sie sofort zurück ins Gras sinken.  
  
Eomer. Auch das noch. Dann bleibe ich lieber liegen und starre in die Flammen des kleinen Feuers.  
  
Die roten, gelben und orangefarbenen Flammen züngelten vor sich hin und hatten eine hypnotisierende Wirkung auf sie. Rot, gelb, orange, rot, gelb, orange, rot, gelb, orange, rot, gelb, orange, rot, gelb, orange.....  
  
Sie wurde jäh aus ihrem fast meditativen Zustand gerissen. War da nicht ein Geräusch? Sie spitzte ihre Ohren, doch da war nichts. Wahrscheinlich spielten ihre Sinne ihr einen Streich. Eomer schien auch nichts weiter gehört zu haben. Gut, dann wieder: Rot, gelb, orange, rot, gelb, orange, rot, gelb, orange......  
  
Da war es schon wieder. Sie drehte sich vorsichtig in die Richtung, aus der sie das Rascheln vernahm. Nichts.  
  
Alanedyas Hand tastete dennoch nach ihrem Dolch, den sie am Gürtel trug. Langsam erhob sie sich aus ihrem Nachtlager und begann Eomer vorsichtige Handzeichen zu geben, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf die nächtliche Geräuschquelle zu lenken.  
  
Langsam kam sie auf die Beine und konzentrierte all ihre Sinne auf das unterschwellige Rascheln. Da war es wieder. Ihre Augen hatten sich inzwischen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und sie erkannte einen schwarzen Mantel.  
  
Ich hatte recht. Ich wusste, dass er wiederkommen würde.  
  
Alanedya ließ die dunkle Gestalt nicht aus den Augen. Der nächtliche Störenfried bewegte sich lautlos wie eine Katze und verschwand schließlich hinter dem morschen Stamm einer alten Eiche. In der Zwischenzeit war Eomer auf Alanedyas seltsam anmutendes Gebären aufmerksam geworden und hatte sich vom Feuer erhoben. Auch er schien die dunkle Gestalt bemerkt zu haben. Mit einem leisen "ratsch" ließ er sein Schwert aus der Scheide fahren und bewegte sich vorsichtig auf die alte Eiche zu.  
  
Was im Namen der Götter machte er da? Will er unserem "Besuch" vielleicht ein nettes Plätzchen am Feuer anbieten?  
  
"Wer ist da? Komm heraus! ", sagte Eomer mit ruhiger, dennoch dominanter Stimme.  
  
Toll, ganz toll. So habe ich mir das vorgestellt. Warnen wir doch den Feind einfach vor.  
  
Genervt verdrehte Alanedya die Augen. Es hätte sie nicht gewundert, wenn Eomer sich dem Eindringling mit Rang und Namen noch vorgestellt hätte.  
  
Plötzlich sah sie ein kurzes Funkeln, ein glänzender Gegenstand blitze kurz auf und fuhr mit einem Pfeifen durch die Luft.  
  
"Vorsicht", schrie Alanedya, bevor sie aufsprang und Eomer zu Boden riss. Leider hatte sie dabei die Richtung nicht koordiniert, denn sie landeten direkt in der Feuerstelle.  
  
"Nutzloses Weib!", schimpfte Eomer. Alanedya klopfte Eomer mit der Decke das Feuer am Rücken aus und anschließen wandte sie sich auch ihrem Bein zu. Der Lärm hatte auch die anderen aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt. Aragorn und Legolas kamen fast zeitgleich auf die Beine.  
  
"Du, du...", setzte Eomer an und erhob seine Faust in Richtung Alanedyas. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt.  
  
Aus der Ferne vernahmen sie noch ein aufgebrachtes Wiehern und dann kehrte Ruhe ein. Der Angreifer war offensichtlich verschwunden. Alanedya würdigte Eomer keines Blickes und ging schnurstracks an ihm vorbei. Sie schien auf einen Punkt hinter seinem Rücken konzentriert und strebte auf die Stelle zu, an der er kurz zuvor gestanden hatte. Keine zwei Fuß weiter steckte ein Pfeil im Boden. Am Schaft war ein Stück weißes Pergament angebunden. Alanedya hob den Pfeil auf und zog das Pergament ab. Langsam rollte sie es auseinander und ihre Augen huschten über die Zeilen. Schließlich gab sie das Pergament wortlos an Aragorn weiter und wartete auf seine Reaktion.  
  
Das Feuer beleuchtete das Papier gespenstisch und ließ einen schwarzen Adler mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erkennen. Auch Gandalf beugte sich neugierig über den Pergamentbogen begutachtete ihn argwöhnisch.  
  
Schließlich sahen Aragorn und Gandalf auf und tauschten einen kurzen Blick.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ Danke an....  
  
Carolin: Ich danke dir, obwohl du so lange brauchst...*G*  
  
Finda: Merci, für den regen email kontakt, obwohl das nicht so häufig ist! Ich benutze deine FF manchmal als Anregung für ein neues Kapitel...*vor röte in die ecke verzieh* Schreib mal wieder!  
  
Ich danke allen, die eifrig reviewen und kritik äußern! Bleibt am Ball. *g* 


End file.
